Babysitting a hot man's kids
by Crystal DragMura
Summary: Lucy decides to become a babysitter for some extra cash, but one day she gets a call from a single dad named Natsu Dragneel. She agrees to babysit his kids, but will they be too much to ruin her chance with their dad?
1. meeting Mr Dragneel

**A/N: Hey minna! Crystal-chan here! This fanfic is going to be fun for me to type since I love the plot that I made up in my head. I hope you al enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: this is the only time I'll say this: I don't owe Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

Lucy P.O.V

I can't believe this! My hours got cut back! I already have 3 jobs and I still can't make enough money! I guess I have to resort to plan B: babysit. I'm way too old to babysit, I'm freaking 25 years old! Well I'll just be a nanny then, same- diff

~ one week later~

I already earned myself $110 this week and I actually feel proud of myself, but the only thing was I had to babysit selfish, rotten kids! I love kids, but when they cross the line I feel like I'm committing suicide for agreeing to watch them.

~Regular P.O.V~

One day Lucy got a call

"hello" questioned Lucy on her phone

"yes, is this Lucy Heartfilia?"asked a man on the other end of the line

"yes it is" answered Lucy "well, I'd like you to watch my 2 kids" said the man " okay, so do you want to talk about it tomorrow?" asked Lucy

"sure. Meet me at Fairy Tail- wait, how old are you?" asked the man

"I'll meet you at Fairy Tail, I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to go there" said Lucy, getting a bit frustrated at the man for thinking she was too young to go to a bar. Fairy Tail was a famous bar, and next by it were a café and a club. The café was called 'Mira's café' where one of Lucy's best friend MiraJane worked, and of course she was the owner, and the club belonged to a guy named Bixlow. Fairy Tail belonged to a drunk, old, and little man named Macarov, who would always try to hit on Lucy whenever he's drunk, but when he's not, he treats Lucy like one of his kids. A first Lucy thought he was a complete creep, but then she got used to the old mans ways, so she tried her best to go with the flow.

The next morning Lucy woke up around 9:30 am and was thinking about how she was supposed to meet with the man from yesterday. She immediately remembered that they didn't set up a specific time to meet at Fairy Tail, and she didn't even get her own clients name! she checked her phone and received a text message from her client. The text read: _hey Lucy, I forgot to tell you what time we were supposed to meet at Fairy Tail. Sorry. My name is Natsu Dragneel and let's meet at 3_

Lucy thought about that name for a few seconds repeating "Natsu Dragneel" over and over again. She shook it off and decided to go to Mira's café so she went to her closet, picked out a white blouse that exposed her flat stomach, along with a pair of dangerously short jean shorts. She brushed her hair, and her teeth, put on pair of white heels and walked out the door with her phone and keys. She drove to the café and parked in reserved parking, because Mira gave her permission to. She saw Mira making some coffee while a couple of customers waited patiently for their drinks.

"Hey Lucy!" greeted Mira

"hey Mira, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just making coffee, what about you?" asked Mira "well I have to meet up with one of my clients, and I hope his kids aren't bad" said Lucy

"ooh! It's a man- is he hot? How old id he? What's his name?" asked Mira, getting excited

"well, I don't really know, but his voice sounds cute" Lucy blushed a bit before continuing " his name is Natsu Dragneel" Mira stopped pouring the coffee in the cup and looked at Lucy with her eyes wide

"w-what?" questioned Lucy getting a bit nervous "t-that's my late sisters husband, remember the one I told you about.." answered Mira

"oh you mean the guy with pink hair?! The one that acts childish from time to time?" asked Lucy

"yup- that's the one!" said Mira "I wonder why he'd need someone to babysit Nali and Lisa" Mira started to get lost in her thoughts then when Lucy looked at her phone for the time it was 12:28

"hey Mira I gotta go talk with Levy now" Lucy started to walk towards the door and waved goodbye, making Mira snap out of thought and said goodbye to the blonde. Lucy drove to the cake shop and said hi to Erza and Jellal, then she made her way to the library- she knew Levy would be there because she was such a bookworm.

Lucy entered the library and greeted the librarian. She took a look at the clock and it showed 1:30; Lucy had enough time to hang out with Levy and read a few pages of a book.

"Lu-chan!" whispered Levy, jumping up and down from her seat excitedly. The little blunette ran towards Lucy and tightly embraced her. The two started to talk about this one book that was talking about a princess, a prince, and a dragon. They started to argue about who the princess should end up with

" Lady Aurora should've ended up with Prince Fredrick in the 3rd book!" complained Levy

"well I'm glad she fell for Nathaniel" said Lucy, looking like she was in lala land

"ugh! You mean the dragon?! Lu-chan what's gotten into you?" asked Levy, getting worried

"well I think Nathaniel and Aurora are the perfect match!" exclaimed Lucy; she checked her phone and the time was 2:50 She stood up and told Levy they'd talk later when she gets back from talking to Mira's brother- in- law Natsu. At first Levy was sad that Lucy was leaving so early, but then she saw Gajeel and decided to hang out with him.

She finally made it to Fairy Tail. She walked in, seeing young and old people getting drunk, while others just had regular conversations. She got many guys to start whistling and complimenting on her body, but she ignored those perverts. She saw a man in a pair of jeans and long striped long sleeve shirt. If you looked at his armsleeves, you could see he had muscular arms and she was pretty sure he had a pack. She thought that Mira's sister Lisanna was so lucky to have such a hot husband, she even thought that his spiky, pink bubblegum hair was attractive. She blushed furiously, but then calmed herself.

She walked towards Natsu and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face Lucy and he looked shocked.

"hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" greeted Lucy, giving a heart-warming smile

~Natsu P.O.V~

As I was patiently waiting for this Lucy girl to show up, I decided to order myself a glass of wine. I drank the whole glass in one gulp and sat and looked at my phone from time to time. I knew it I shouldn't have showed up early, and I wonder how Lucy will look. Ew! What if she's all chubby, and smelly! Well we'll have to see. I suddenly feel someone tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see a blonde goddess- well at least at first I did. She was so gorgeous! Her skin was so smooth, she had a curvaceous body- which I couldn't take my eyes off, her golden blonde locks were so beautiful, and she smelled like a fruity sensation. I'm very glad I called her so she can babysit my kids- damn I wish she could babysit me now

~Regular P.O.V~

"is something wrong ?" asked Lucy "or do you prefer Natsu since we're both adults here?"

"you can call me Natsu. I'm glad you could make it on time!" said Natsu "I'm glad you called me!" replied Lucy, blushing at her own comment, thinking about it as if he called Lucy just so they can meet instead of her babysitting his kids

"so let's get down to business." Said Lucy, sitting down next by Natsu.


	2. Did he just kiss her!

**A/N: Crystal-chan a.k.a. author-chan here! i'd like to thank The Dragneel Family for making me come up with an idea by making an awesome fanfic! Here's chapter 2 of B.A.H.M.C.**

Lucy P.O.V

After Natsu and I were finished with our conversation, he got asked if he could take me out. My heart was beating fast, as he gave me a cheeky grin, then he suddenly got a call; I don't know why Mira would call him childish and irresponsible.

"_what's up ice cube? Nothing much, just talking to one of my clients- hell yeah! Sh-" _Natsu turned to me then whispered into his phone _"she's a fucking babe! She has it all, I swear!" _the man on the other line was in shock. It sounded like he was grabbing everything he needed and heading out the door _"I'm on my way" _the man said before hanging up.

Natsu looked at me and put his right arm around me "let's drink!" cheered Natsu, ordering some vodka, making a sweat drop from my forehead. Who was he talking to and was he talking about me? I was so lost in thought that I didn't see Natsu waving his hand in front of my face.

Natsu P.O.V

I get a call from Gray, saying that he was comin' so he could see what my client looked like, so to pass time I decided to order some vodka. Lucy seemed to be thinking really hard about something, but I didn't know what she was thinking- to be honest she looked cute when she was lost in thought- argh! Damnit Natsu Dragneel! You cannot fall for your kids babysitter! Okay maybe I have already fell for her, but I'll take tiny steps. Hehe, since she's not paying attention I'll just snap her out.." Regular P.O.V

Natsu was smirking deviously while Lucy was thinking long and hard about the person that was on the phone with Natsu and if Natsu's kids were going to give her a hard time. Natsu leaned towards Lucy and looked straight into her chocolate brown orbs, seeing that they looked glazed, so he knew she was somewhere else. He started to close up the space between them when Lucy finally realized that Natsu was so close to her.

"kya!" Lucy shrieked, as Natsu took a sip of his vodka and smiled at the tomato-red girl "N-natsu! What the hell?!" yelled Lucy, getting a weird feeling inside of her tummy. "nothing, I was trying to snap you back into reality" said Natsu, boredly. " it's not like I'd kiss you" Natsu winked at Lucy, making her heart flutter like a butterfly.

"tsk well look who's desperate now" said Gray, but before Natsu could make a comeback, Lucy immediately stood up "are you saying if he dated me then he would've been desperate _Gray Fullbuster_?" Lucy hissed. Gray finally realized who the pissed off woman was and his eyes went wide.

"Lucy?" asked Gray

"right here. oh and I still need all of my stuff I left at your apartment" said Lucy "you know each other?" asked Natsu "yeah. We dated in High school" said Lucy, not even looking at Gray

"Lucy I'm sorry for what I di-" Gray started but Lucy interrupted "just don't Gray, you hurt me enough in high school, we don't need to bring up the past.." said Lucy, her eyes were getting watery

"it was nice to meet you Natsu, but I must be going now" Lucy quickly stood up and ran towards her car making Gray and Natsu run after her, but she was too fast, and by the time the two men got outside of the bar, they saw Lucy's car speeding

"Let's go" Natsu said, looking serious

"what?! Hell no! she'll be more pissed off at me than she is now!" refused Gray

"come on you have to apologize for whatever the hell you did" said Natsu. The two got into their cars and sped off to find the sad and hurt lady. They finally find Lucy's car and end up parking right in front of a cake shop

"why would she come to a cake shop?" asked Natsu

"b-be-because o-o-of h-her…" Gray stuttered and pointed at the shop window, and inside of the cake shop you could see Lucy being embraced by a beautiful scarlet haired woman.

"come on Gray it's just a lady" said Natsu

"no! that _lady_ over there is a freaking monster!" yelled Gray "well whatever I'm going in to talk to Lucy" said Natsu "w-wait I'm coming too!" exclaimed Gray. They enter the cake shop and was greeted by a man with navy blue hair and a tattoo at his right eye. Jellal nodded his head towards the two while they nodded back.

"Lucy I swear once I see that bastard from high school I'll tear him to shred starting with his pe-" Erza started but then she saw Gray and Natsu

"Gray Fullbuster. Well I see you have enough bravery to face me after what happened to you. How did your operation go?" questioned Erza

"w-well it went pretty good, but I still have scars from it" said Gray, getting sweaty

"ha, only scars?" questioned Erza, making Gray shake his head "n-no.. I al-also h-h-have bruises.." answered Gray "good! You deserved that! Do you know how long Lucy has been crying over you?! She risked some things just for you and you throw her away like she's trash!" Erza picked up Gray by the collar, but Natsu spoke up

"what the hell did he do wrong? It's not like he killed someone!" protested Natsu

"shut your mouth mister, you don't know who you're dealing with. Hasn't your _friend_ over there told you the story between him and Lucy, or did he not have time for her just like in high school?" said Erza, her temper rising slowly

"I don't care who exactly you are. You don't talk to me friend like that" said Natsu "hah. Well you're going to regret you ever said that" said Erza; Natsu looked at the scarlet haired lady confused, then at the speed of light Erza kicked Natsu right in the stomach, kneed him, then upper cut him square in the jaw. "Jellal!" she yelled, as the pink haired man was on the ground clutching his head and trying to stand up, and as he looked up he saw something very shiny and sharp inches away from his face.

"Er-erza!" yelled Lucy, but Erza ignored Lucy "so you're saying you're friends with that stripper?" asked Erza, practically demanding for an answer

"y-yes ma'am.." answered Natsu "honey, don't go too hard on them okay?" said Jellal while walking towards Erza and giving her a kiss on the cheek

"I know, but I have some unfinished business I have to deal with" said Erza, putting the kitana down and sitting on Jellal's lap while resting her head on his shoulder. Gray and Natsu gawked at the two while Lucy stood up slowly and smiled at the couple

"you two are too cute.." stated Lucy while Erza's cheeked were starting to heat up "thanks Lucy, I'm sure you'll find someone!" assured Jellal

"yeah Jellal's correct, you have beauty and brains" said Erza "you do too.." whispered Jellal making Erza's heart beat increase.

"how can you deal with her?!" asked Gray

"yeah! She's pretty and smart, but I think you should think about dating someone else" said natsu and clicking his tongue

"SHE'S MY DAMN WIFE!" yelled Jellal, making Gray's and Natsu's eyes goes wide "yeah guys, she's even pregnant.." said Lucy

"Lucy's right, she's only 3 weeks pregnant and I swear I'll cut your heads off if you ever insult my wife _ever _again.." a dark aura started to surround Jellal while Erza giggled along with Lucy. The dark aura disappeared when someone entered the shop

"hello! Welcome to Magnolia's number 1 cake shop" stated Erza, quickly standing up and putting an apron on

"hey babe" said the man, making everyone but Gray glare at him

"don't call me that Loke" snapped Lucy, while Erza picked up the kitana "don't be that way honey, I missed you.. we haven't talked for a while, but I'm glad I recognized your car" said Loke, trying to put his arm around Lucy, but she swiftly dodged and accidently ran into Natsu's arms.

"are you with him Lucy-poo?" asked Loke, sounding heartbroken, making everyone go quiet _"what should I say? I want Loke to leave me alone, but I don't want Natsu to think I'm a total lunatic! What should I do?!" Lucy thought to herself_

"yes she is." Said Natsu, making Lucy's face flushed and making the others jaw drop. Natsu leaned towards Lucy's ear "just play along Luce, so he can leave you alone" whispered Natsu, making it look like he kissed her cheek. The two faced Loke, but he just smirked

"come on Lucy, you can't really be dating Lisanna's husband" Loke snorted, making Natsu clench his teeth "Loke! Didn't you hear abut Lisanna?!" yelled Lucy "that is a very sensitive topic to us!" hissed Erza

"fine then, _kiss_" said Loke trying to regain his cool. The 2 were shocked then slowly faced each other. Lucy looked uncertain and worried while Natsu winked then leaned towards the blonde. Lucy thought he wouldn't actually kiss her, but he _did!_ He kissed her passionately, then she deepened it! They finally pulled away, and rested their foreheads together.

Lucy's chocolate brown orbs were locked onto Natsu's onyx eyes, both blushing madly, making Loke shocked "wh-what?!" yelled Loke in shock

"yep they're together, you see they even kissed, now go!" yelled Erza, chasing Loke out of her shop. The blondie and pinkie were looking at each other in silence, until Natsu broke it

"well he was stupid enough to believe it!" cheered Natsu "i know you enjoyed it Luce" Natsu winked at her, making her blush even harder "N-Natsu! You shouldn't be flirting with other ladies if you have kids!" yelled Lucy

"mhm, Lucy I wasn't flirting, you're such a weirdo!" said Natsu, he kissed her cheek then walked towards the door making Gray run after him "I'll see you tomorrow Luce! Make sure you bring a spare change of clothes because my kids love to have many kinds of fights!" Natsu waved while Erza and Jellal looked at Lucy completely speechless

"What.. just.. happened?" asked Jellal "I-I don't know.." said a confused blonde "I-I have to go now.." Lucy waved to Jellal and Erza and got to her car. She sat in the drivers seat, one hand on her chest and they other was touching her lips. A small smile formed on her face and she giggled

"I know you enjoyed it too.." said Lucy before driving away


	3. you posted THAT as your Facebook status?

**A/N: Crystal-chan here thinks she's gonna start using 3****rd**** person speech and that she might be cancelling her other fanfic: He's MY lover haha just kidding- but only about the 3****rd**** person speech thing. Please tell me if I should keep "He's MY lover" arigatou minna!**

Natsu POV

I was drying my dripping hair when I heard the doorbell ring. "I got it!" yelled Lisa, running towards the door. I put on my work pants and a white dress shirt along with a black tie. I carried my coat over my shoulder and as soon as I entered the living room I saw Lucy and Lisa hugging, making me very worried

"Lucy are you okay?!" I yelled in concern, making the blonde look up at me with a huge smile on her face. That smile was a very beautiful smile- it resembled to Lisanna's smile "yeah I'm fine.." Lucy sighed and gave a kiss on Lisa's forehead

Regular POV

"Lisa-chan it's been a very long time!" said Lucy, making the little white haired girl smile "yeah it has aunty Lucy!" Lucy started to giggle, making Natsu look at the girls crazy

"when did you two ever meet?! I don't ever remember you coming over for Lisanna's baby shower for Lisa!" said Natsu "well that's because you never wanted to pay any attention to any other females than your wife, but when you completely ignored Erza she beat you real good" Lucy started to snicker

"I was supposed to know Erza too?! who else?!" yelled Natsu "well you should know Levy, Cana, Mira, and Juvia" answered Lucy "..and you don't remember Erza because she knocked you into a coma, and you stayed in a coma for almost a whole month!" exclaimed Lucy making Lisa chuckle lightly

"well that's embarrassing daddy.." stated Lisa "I thought you said you were the coolest dad there is? I guess uncle Gray was right.." said Lisa with hurt in her eyes "your uncle Gray doesn't know anything.. and he doesn't keep his promises." Said Lucy, trying to calm herself

"oh yeah what did that ice princess do to you to make you hate him so much?" asked Natsu, and covering Lisa's ears "heh.. I'll explain later.. anyways! You have work to get to!" said Lucy clapping her hands together and putting on the brightest smile she could make, making the single dad slightly blush

"oh yeah. Bye girls!" Natsu stood up and kissed Lisa on her forehead and Lucy on her cheeks, making the babysitter blush madly "bye babe.." whispered Natsu in a low husky voice then winked at her. Lucy felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest soon enough, while Lisa was smirking

"bye daddy I love you!" stated Lisa then shut the door as soon as he exited the house "hey aunty Lucy, can I call you Lucy-chan?" asked Lisa, putting on a cute face "of course Lisa-chan! Aunty Levy calls me that sometimes, but mostly Lu-chan" said Lucy

"well what do you want to do?" asked Lucy " let's talk about my daddy!" said Lisa making Lucy's heart beat quickly "w-well o-okay.." said Lucy, getting nervous

"do you think my daddy is.._cute_?" questioned Lisa, making Lucy become paralyzed "well, h-he's v-very han-handsome.." Lucy gulped wondering what the little devious girl might do; Lisa did resemble to her mom Lisanna, just like the time when Lisanna tried to get Gray and Lucy back together their during High school reunion, but that didn't end up so well

"hehe.." snickered Lisa. She whipped out her phone and texted like a mad-man

_Lisa: I did what you told me aunty Levy! Lucy-chan DOES like my daddy! _

_Levy: good work Lisa-chan! Lu-chan's birthday is next month so we have exactly 4 weeks to get the 2 together! If your daddy does something stupid, then try to make things better! I have a grumpy husband to take care of (;_

_Lisa: AUNTY LEVY! *her whole face starts to burn up* _

Lucy stared at the little girl that was blushing furiously, but before she could say anything she received a notification from facebook. She tapped on her notification and her eyes went wide, making Lisa turn and stare at the blonde in confusion. Lisa finally received a notification and tapped on it- her eyes went blank and her face turned an even darker shade of red.

_Levy McGarden- Redfox posted a status:_

_I'm happy I'm able to lift someone's spirit by having a little 'fun' with them ;) some of you know what I have in mind- with Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia, Lisa Dragneel and __5__ others_

Lucy ran into the nearest bathroom while Lisa looked at the comments

_Natsu Dragneel: don't be surprised when you find out its size_

_Gajeel Redfox: STFU salamander! It's not our first ya know?_

_Gray Fullbuster: I expect bruises and bitemarks on the both of you (;_

_Jellal Fernandes: thank you for telling us __**Gajeel Redfox**_

_Erza Scarlet- Fernandes: if I see anything bad on you from pictures or from people I will buy a first class plane ticket back and tell the pilots to go at top speed, before they regret ever applying to be a pilot and have __**Gajeel Redfox**__ in a coma for 10 years_

_Natsu Dragneel: __**Erza Scarlet**__ isn't kidding at all…_

Lisa decided to comment on this status because her dad was supposed to be working, but instead he logged onto Facebook and comment on a nasty status

_Lisa Dragneel: aren't you supposed to be working __**Natsu Dragneel**__ I guess you have enough money to get everything I wanted right?_

_Natsu Dragneel: sorry sweetie I got side-tracked, but don't worry my pay day is coming soon. __**Lucy heartfilia**__ you better take good care of __**Lisa Dragneel**_

Meanwhile in the bathroom~

Lucy decided to call Levy and see what the little blue haired girl was up to, after 3 rings, Lucy decided to hang up until she heard Levy squeak

"Levy- chan? Are you okay?" asked Lucy "mhmm.. yeah I'm fi- Oh!" yelled Levy in pleasure, making Lucy almost drop her phone "i-I'm so s-sorry L-levy-chan! I c-called at t-the wr-wrong time bye!" Lucy yelled, hanging up on her best friend and setting her phone down on the counter. She started to wash her face with cold water- luckily her make- up was water proof. Lisa ran towards the bathroom door then knocked twice

"aunty Lucy, are you okay? Daddy is here.." said Lisa, and Lucy swore if she could see Lisa smirk through the door. "hey Lisa is Luce okay?" asked a worried Natsu "i-I'm fine! I just..*sigh* I'll explain later.." Lucy said, opening the door and seeing Natsu's arm around little Lisa "you guys hungry?" asked Lucy

"oh. Well I'm sleeping over at aunty Mira's place so I can help her with some stuff.." explained Lisa, then suddenly there was a car honk "that's my ride. Bye daddy, bye Lucy-chan!" Lisa hugged the 2 then turned around and faced them "don't do anything too bad.." Lisa winked and shut the door, making the man and woman gawk at her.

"she has a very _creative _mind.." stated Lucy, making Natsu nod in agreement "hey can I crash here until tomorrow?" asked Lucy, making the pink haired dude's heart beat at a fast pace

"w-why..?" asked Natsu "well Levy is with Gajeel, Erza is with Jellal in New York for the whole week, Juvia is nowhere to be found, and Mira is probably gonna make me stay with you.."

"well don't you have a house key?" asked Natsu, cocking an eyebrow. Lucy handed Natsu her phone to see what appeared on the screen "so.. lisa took them?" asked Natsu

"pretty much" answered Lucy, then yawned. She laid on the couch, her eyelids getting heavier, and the last thing she could hear was Natsu's voice saying her name and asking if she wanted to go crash up in Lisa's bedroom- too late. Lucy finally dozed off, making Natsu sigh. He gently lifted up Lucy into his arms bridal style and decided that she'll sleep on his bed while he sleeps in Lisa's room. He finally made it to his room and tried to place Lucy down, but she dug her small pale face into his chest and was holding onto his shirt

"mmm, it's so warm.." whispered Lucy, almost inaudible, but Natsu could hear her loud and clear. He grinned then decided that sleeping in the same bed as Lucy Heartfilia, the gorgeous babysitter for _one_ night. "one day.. you'll be mine.." said Natsu; he kissed Lucy on the forehead then fell asleep with Lucy in his arms as if he were protecting her.

**So how was it minna? If you guys didn't understand why some names were bold, it was because the person commenting mentioned someones name. get what I mean? Yes? No? I can't explain that well.. gomen ne, anyways please like/ follow the story and/ or author (Me!)and also review. Until next time! **

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	4. A picture problem

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, even though there was only about six reviews I still care about all of the six reviews. I'm a sweetheart aren't I? lol jk, my name on instagram isn't otaku_bitch_ for no reason(; haha I'm still a caring person, don't worry! here's the fourth chapter of babysitting a hot man's kids!**

"Is the deed done Lisa-chan?" questioned Mira

"of course! My daddy and Lucy-chan are meant for each other!" exclaimed Lisa, then handed Lucy's house key over along with Lucy's car keys. "I also set the security camera up in the room so we can check on them.." Lisa snickered. Mira grinned at the little girl and start to type some random things on her laptop then, suddenly Lucy and Natsu were on the computer screen. the two were sleeping peacefully, and it looked like Natsu was holding Lucy close to her.

"Ta-da!" yelled Mira, making Lisa clap in amazement "Let's send pictures to the gang.." said Mira, smirking evilly, snapping a picture of the computer screen and sending it to all of her friends

~The Dragneel Residence~

Natsu woke up due to Lucy's phone beeping every now and then along with his phone, so he quietly leaned over Lucy so he could get his phone and see who the hell was sending so many texts. He unlocked his phone and saw that they were all coming from the gang.

~Natsu's text messages~

_Stripper: Woah man.. never thought you planned on having more than 2 kids.._

_Metal Face: I hope Lucy didn't have a hard time trying to fit 'it' in herself since it's so tiny_

_Red Demon: I'm buying a first class plane ticket right now! I swear if I see any marks when I get there you're dead!_

_Blue elf: OOH NATSU! YOU GUYS HAD FUN LAST NIGHT?_

_Mom #2: tsk tsk tsk Natsu.. your lucky that Lisa was with me instead of your place or things would've gotten awkward.._

_Lisa: IS LUCY MY NEW MOM NOW DADDY?! PLEAAAASSSSEEE!_

Natsu's eyes widen as he read his daughter text, then called Mira.

"hello?"

"what the hell is everyone talking about Mira?!" shrieked Natsu, making Mira giggle on the other line ".. i'll send the picture.." said Mira then quickly hung up. Lucy yawned then started to rub her eyes

"mmm... Natsu why are you so loud.. *yawn* .. in the morning..?" Lucy asked, but before Natsu could answer, Lucy suddenly shrieked, making Natsu jump a little "what the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Lucy, blushing a crimson red, while Mira and Lisa watched everything that was happening from the security camera

"this is my room ms. Heartfilia, and why are you blushing?" Natsu leaned closer, trying to tease the poor blonde "do you feel uncomfortable..?" asked Natsu, making Lucy jump out of bed, then threw a pillow at the man's face

"Pervert!" she yelled making the man grin "I'm hungry, make me breakfast?" asked Natsu

"wha- fine.." said Lucy, sighing in defeat. the babysitter and dad ran downstairs and went straight into the kitchen. Lucy put some eggs in the frying pan along with some bacon, then made cereal. the 2 ate then when they were stuffed Lucy started to wash the dishes, then suddenly she felt a pair of arms slither across her waist

"N-natsu! what the fu-" Lucy never got to finished her sentence because Natsu interrupted "sshh Luce.. let me enjoy this moment.. it's been a while since I've been able to hold someone like this.." this made Lucy think about how much Natsu missed holding Lisanna, so she decided to let him do this once

".. fine.. but can't you cuddle with Mira" questioned Lucy "..well because it's awkward I guess.." answered Natsu, resting his head on her right shoulder. she finished washing the dishes then wiped her hands on a towel, but when she turned around she saw Natsu with sad eyes

"N-natsu.. what's wrong?" asked Lucy getting worried, but instead of an answer he embraced Lucy "I miss Lisanna.." whispered Natsu, msking Lucy stroke his hair, then warm tears started to escape her eyes "..don't worry, we miss her too.." the two separated then Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand, yanking him towards the couch. she sat down and motioned him to sit next by her, so he sat next by her and grabbed her face, making her blush like crazy.

He wiped her tears then grabbed her hands and putting them in his warm hands "Luce.. I like you.." confessed Natsu, making Lucy blush an even darker shade of red ".. Natsu, I-I like you too.. but I don't want to be heart broken.." answered Lucy, biting her lower lip, and looking at their hands

"I won't hurt you Luce.." said Natsu "Natsu.. I don't even know you well enough.. plus I think Lisa wouldn't approve the idea of her dad dating her babysitter.." said Lucy

"then tell me what happened between you and Gray.." said Natsu, making Lucy sigh, then look into his onyx eyes

~Flash Back~

17 year old Lucy Heartfilia was strolling around with her boyfriend, 18 year old Gray Fullbuster. The two went to the club, partying with random strangers, having hot make out sessions, getting themselves turned on by each other. Gray decided to take Lucy to the nearest hotel, so they went went to their rooms and had the time of their lives. From the outside you could hear moans, grunts, screams, and a lot of movement from the bed. When the two were finished with that little 'love session' Gray decided he needed fresh air, so he went on a walk, leaving Lucy in the hotel room, relaxing on the bed. The blonde thought that the stripper was taking too long so she went to go look for him.

"mmm Gray.." a lady giggled; Lucy walked down the hall and saw an open door with a cleaning cart outside of the room along with some clothes on the ground "are those Gray's jeans" Lucy asked to herself, so she ran towards the open room and that's when she regretted ever agreeing on going out with _Gray Fullbuster, _one of the playboys.

"Hehe Melissa.. you're not as tight as the other girl I just fucked a few minutes ago.." snickered Gray, as the blonde stared dumbfounded. Gray looked up and saw Lucy, pure sadness written all over her face. she raced out of the hotel and hopped in a taxi, not wanting to have to do anything with the playboy that was her so- called "boyfriend"

About a month after the incident Lucy found out she was pregnant, so she dropped out of school for a while then she gave birth to a little boy that named Luke. He had dark blue eyes, just like Gray and had blonde hair. Lucy didn't know if she should drop out of school for the rest of the year or give the baby away, so she gave her so to her mother, Layla Heartfilia, who currently lives in Paris, France.

~End of Flash back~

"I became a mom at the age of 18.." the blonde finished ".. well I became a dad when I was 18 too.." replied Natsu, trying to lift her spirits, but sadly it didn't work. "Luce.. I swear on my life I won't hurt you like that asshole did to you.. I actually care about you, not just your body, and I don't want you just because I'm horny either. I want to be with you because I actually like you the way you are!" said Natsu surprising her; she knew some people loved her, but when Natsu admitted his love and affection for her, she felt like the fourth of July inside.

"I like how you smile, your voice is perfection, and whe-" Natsu stopped when Lucy leaned in and kissed him. At first he was looking at her confused, but then he decided to deepen the kiss. Mira and Lisa were missing out all of this, and Mira didn't even send the picture to Natsu. what a liar! the stopped kissing when they heard the door busting down

"damn it Erza! now I have to buy a new fucking door!" snapped Natsu, causing the red headed demon to beat the living daylights out of him. Lucy was in shock, but then welcomed Erza back

"Erza! I missed you!" cheered Lucy, flinging herself onto Erza. Jellal entered the house with paramedics

"I brought these guys just in case, and now I'm glad I brought them here.." said Jellal, making Lucy chuckle; Jellal was also a part time paramedic so he decided to bring his friends to bring Natsu towards the hospital

"what did he do to you Lucy?" asked Erza, lifting up Lucy's shirt, examining her arms and legs causing the blonde to feel uncomfortable

"w-what are you talking about?" asked Lucy "don't deny it!" yelled Erza, yanking her phone out of her bra and showing Lucy the picture

"what the hell?!" exclaimed Lucy

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! please follow story/ author and, or like story and author. I thought that Natsu would put those names for his friends for his contacts. ;P lol till next time!**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	5. A sex problem

**A/N: Hiya minna! I love how I start getting into the story, and I receive more and more positive reviews! If you guys have an Instagram account, then follow me otaku_bitch_ and also I'm going to post my little fanfic on Insatgram to here so I can also share it to others that don't have Instagram accounts! I might post it today, I don't know, but keep an eye out for it. I heard from my amazing Instagram followers that it was really amazing, but it was my first fanfic I've ever made! haha i'll shut up, now find out what happens to the gang, especially Natsu and Lucy! :D**

Lucy POV

"what the hell?!" I yelled in disbelief; I couldn't believe what I just saw with my own eyes. Natsu was _cuddling?_ and it was with _me_? My heart was going to jump out of my chest for sure! This man is driving me crazy! "E-erza.. w-what'd yo-you think w-we did?" I asked, perverted thoughts now starting to cloud up my mind, but I tried my best to block them out. The red headed lady started to blush a light pink

"well.. didn't you guys..um.." Erza didn't started to feel very uncomfortable, thinking about her best friend doing such things to their dead friends husband. I finally realized what Erza was trying and started to blush a scarlet red- just like Erza's beautiful hair

Regular POV

"E-erza!" yelled the blonde; Levy and Gajeel showed up. "hehe, well isn't it the little slut?" stated Gajeel, making the little blunette hit the back of Gajeel's head

"Gajeel! apologize now!" demanded Levy, making the man with many piercing scoff "you may be my girlfriend, but I don't have to do whatever you please.." answered Gajeel "you love to command me don'tchya? just like how last night you practically beg for it, so I gave it to ya" snapped Gajeel, making Levy hold back her tears

"..so.. you didn't want to do it..?" asked Levy "I wasn't really in the mood the first time I took your virginity. I thought you were too fragile, so I went easy on ya. don't be disappointed squirt, I enjoyed afterwards" said Gajeel "we're through!" yelled Levy,running towards the bathroom. Everyone went silent, staring at Gajeel with cold eyes- especially Lucy

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Lucy. "you fucking asshole! you just confronted to Levy that you didn't want to have sex with her in the first place! when she told me about it the first time she said that she thought you wanted to, so she did it for your fucking sake! Levy-chan is amazing! she was planning on getting her virginity taken away _after_ she was married, but she thought she'd disappoint you.. she got her virginity taken away by a man who won't stay by her side forever.. that's terrible.." Lucy started to break into tears, then suddenly she heard a loud smack sound so she looked up and saw that Erza had just slapped him

"go apologize. I don't care if you guys broke up, I want you to make her feel better, and if you don't I can always call Rogue to make her feel better.." threatened Erza, making Gajeel look at her in surprise "tsk.. yeah right, I'd like to see that.." snorted Gajeel; Erza pulled out her phone and dialed a number. she put it on speaker, then after the second ring someone answered

"hello?"

"rogue, it's Erza"

"ah Erza, what would you like?" asked Rogue. Gajeel gawked then kept eyeing Erza and her phone "Levy is officially single now.." stated Erza, making Gajeel clenched his teeth, then grabbed Erza's phone

"she isn't single, got it cuz?! she ain't yours!" barked Gajeel, then hung up. he started to breathe heavily, but Erza smacked him real good, leaving a bright red hand mark on his right cheek

"you little fucker! you got your fucking spit on my damn phone!" snapped Erza, making Jellal rush inside and try to calm down his wife, making Lucy cheer up a little. Jellal called his paramedic friends over and were practically drooling over Lucy "you perverts try to check Lucy out, then i'll kick your asses" said a new voice, making everyone stare at the shirtless male

"Gray?" asked Jellal "nope, it's Loke" said Gray sarcastically "get the hell away from me bastard." said Lucy, walking away, but Gray grabbed her wrist, then pull her into a hug "I didn't mean to hurt you back then.." said Gray, but Lucy broke out of his hug

"go enjoy your life with that hotel maid you fucked, and I'm guessing she begged you to stay, so you decided to stay and finish where you left off?" snapped Lucy, making Gray feel even more guilty. He's been searching for her for years so that he can apologize to her and possibly win her back, but his friend Natsu was about to steal his ex's heart.

Erza pulled Lucy outside and into the ambulance along with Jellal, the paramedics, and the unconscious Natsu, leaving Gray behind with Gajeel and Levy.

~At the hospital~

Lucy had to wait in the waiting room alone because Erza worked as a part- time nurse at the Magnolia hospital. A blue haired teen, and a black haired teen started to walk by, hand in hand, then sat down about 4 seats away.

"I wonder how Natsu may be.." said the worried blue haired girl "natsu?" Lucy thought "they know him?" she asked herself

"excuse me? this might be a weird question, but do you know what room a guy named Natsu Dragneel might be in?" the blue haired girl asked a passing nurse, but before she could answer, she pointed at Erza.

"wendy?" asked Erza

"Erza-san?" asked Erza "are you here for your stupid thing?" questioned Erza

"hey, my girlfriends older brother isn't a 'thing'!" yelled the boy, making Wendy sweat drop "Romeo.. don't.."

"why not Wendy? I'm obviously defending your older brother" said Romeo "hehe" chuckled the demon, a dark aura surrounding her " do you know _how_ your reckless brother got into this state?" questioned Erza, making the two shake their heads

"You're doing exactly what he did to get into the state he is now.." Erza whispered to Romeo "s-so y-you p-p-put him I-in a c-coma..?" questioned Romeo nervously "yep, and tell your dad that I heard he got in jail, but quickly got bailed out. I'm going to have a talk with him soon" said Erza, making Romeo shiver

"you're the demon my dad always talked about!" exclaimed Romeo, but before anything bad happened Lucy stepped into their conversation

"hey Erza" said Lucy "how's Natsu doing?" Lucy asked

"you know Natsu-san?" asked Wendy "yeah.. I'm Lisa's babysitter" answered Lucy, then grinned at the teen "Natsu's awake now. Somehow he recovered quickly" said Jellal

they all walked up an escalator, passing a cafeteria with many patients and visitors along with doctors munching or sipping happily. They also went onto an elevator, and traveled 7 floors up. they walked into a long hallway, and then they finally reached room 313C. on the door it said:" Patient is: Natsu Dragneel"

They all entered the room seeing Natsu gaze outside the window, then Wendy flung herself onto the patient "Natsu! I had to travel all the way here as soon as I got the news! good thing I showed pictures of Mira and I so they drove at a fast speed, but when I showed them a picture of Mira, Erza and I they sped at full speed saying that she would be pissed if her friends or herself were late.." Wendy explained, then sighed

"geez Wendy, I'm 26, start growing up.." Natsu said, making the teen angry "Natsu, we aren't kids any more, and I can use any foul language to you now." snapped Wendy

"what the hell?! who said you could? I'm like a father to you! Romeo does she say bad things?" asked Natsu "oh yeah she does! especially when annoying retards start bugging her about her needing to talk more.." Romeo whipped out his phone and pressed play. It was a video of some girls walking up to her and calling her a slut or whore just because of the dress she wore that day

"hey whore, no guys wants to fuck you" said one girl

"you're too ugly to even be touched" yelled another girl; this made Wendy angry in the video.

"you know what?! shut the-" before Wendy could yell anything Natsu glared at Wendy then tackled her under his arm

"why you little-"

"Natsu? are you doing okay?" asked Lucy, trying not to ruin there siblings moment "oh hey Luce! come here!" Natsu patted the spot next by him and she walked up slowly to the bed, making Natsu get impatient, and grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed

"Natsu!" shrieked Lucy, Natsu pulling closely. her head resting at his neck while her body was resting on top of his "sshh.. you're gonna save those screams for tonight okay?" Natsu whispered, making Lucy blush a blood red. The two teens left so that they could have a moment along with Erza and Jellal. ".. Natsu, it's been 8 years since I've done it.." Lucy whsipered

"well then you better get used to it because it'll be a daily thing.." whispered Natsu "N-natsu! we aren't even dating and you're talking about having sex already?" scolded Lucy, making Natsu chuckle lightly "well then, _will you be my girl?_ Lucy blushed at his question then looked up at him. he looked serious about it, he really wanted Lucy to be his

"..o-okay.." replied Lucy, making Natsu grab her and kiss her deeply

~The Dragneel's Residence~

"For the millionth time get the fuck away from me Gajeel!" yelled Levy, trembling in the bath tub. her knees pulled up against her chest, tear stains on her little pale face "Levy on the count to three I'm gonna break down the god damn door!" threatened Gajeel, but there was no reply. What Levy didn't know was that it was killing Gajeel deep inside that he just hurt his girlfriend's feelings- well at least ex girlfriend

"1..2..THREE!" yelled Gajeel, breaking down the bathroom door, seeing Levy, staring down at the bath tub floor. Gajeel ran towards Levy and pulled her face to see him, but she looked away "god dammit Levy McGarden! Look at me!" demanded Gajeel, making Levy turn her head slowly towards him. He could see all of the pain and sadness in her eyes.

"what do you want?" asked Levy coldly; Gajeel has never seen Levy's cold- hearted side before. She's shown her angry side, just not this side

"don't frown, you look ugly that way.." said Gajeel, making Levy push him away ".. because you're pretty when you smile.." whispered Gajeel, making Levy blush in embarrassment "I-I forgive you.." Levy put her arms around Gajeel's neck, while he smiled and scooped her up into his arms taking her home, where she belonged.

~At Room 313C~

Natsu left a warm trail of kisses all over Lucy, leaving her flushed, moaning at every touch he would make on her body, while he got turned on more and more turned on by her angelic voice. "n-natsu.. l-let's go h-home now.." said Lucy, trying to resist the feeling; Natsu smirked then lifted her up bridal style "'kay babe" they exited the hospital and drove home.


	6. Nali's back from Europe!

**A/N: Oh my goodness minna! is it just me or is the story getting more and more hot and steamy? lol! It is WARNING: this chapter may contain Lemons, so please just bare with me here! I was thinking you guys would like some lemons.. Anyways here's chapter 6!**

Natsu lifted Lucy out of the car. They were having a make out session, that was getting pretty hot. Lucy's skirt rode above her silky legs, showing her black lacy thong. Natsu slammed the door open, knowing Gajeel and Levy forgot to lock it, and threw Lucy onto the couch. He shut and locked the door, then took off his shirt and pants, showing his red boxers. He then started to kiss Lucy even more, and slowly took off a piece of clothing one piece at a time. When he finally got her into only her undergarments he started to make his hands rub her inner thighs, making her grab his wrists.

"n-natsu.. don't.." said Lucy, trembling, making Natsu only smirk "don't worry, I won't hurt you.." answered Natsu, making Lucy's grip loosen and letting his hands roam wherever they wanted. His hands stopped at her breasts; he gave them a gentle squeeze, then going to her back to unhook her bra. He succeeded, seeing her boobs, but she put her hands over them quickly

"I'm shy.." admitted Lucy "there's nothing to be shy of Luce, your body is _perfect_" replied Natsu, grabbing her arms and shoving her down onto the couch, now laying on top of the blonde. He started to suck on them, and pull on them. Lucy felt pleasure all over her body, secretly wanting it to never stop. Natsu thought it was better to bang the blonde somewhere comfortable so he lifted her and dashed with the babysitter up into his room.

Mira finally got Nali into bed, while Lisa got tired so she decided to fall asleep with her twin. Nali is Lisa's twin, but instead she has silver- white hair with pink streaks, and she was also born like that too! Lisa was like that too, but she didn't want people mixing the two up, so Lisa decided to dye her hair fully white. Nali just got back from a field trip to Europe, and since Natsu wasn't picking up his phone, Mira decided to go and pick up Nali at the airport. Mira decided to see what the hell Nali's reckless father has been doing so she turned on the camera and dropped her ice tea that she was drinking. She knew she loved the two being together, but she knew that Nali would be upset about her dad's choice in life. As much as Mira wanted them to have sex, they couldn't because Nali wouldn't approve- Nali was a very picky daughter. Nali would never forgive Natsu for not asking if she approved, because once a whore named Yanira got Lisa's approval, but not Nali because Nali knew the whore's background and she knew that Yanira was a gold digger. She made Natsu promise her to get permission from both of his girls so that he wouldn't get hurt.

Mira hopped in her car and drove to the Dragneel's place- she knew that she'd hate herself, but they can always do it later- right? Mira arrived, busting down the door and quickly running up the stairs, hearing a lot of sounds. She felt sick, because she always got a boyfriend, but then dumped him a week later because they were all fake like Barbie dolls. "N-Natsu..L-lucy.." yelled Mira, making all of the moans and curse words stop.

"M-mira?!" exclaimed Natsu, opening his door and closing it, but before he could ask her anything Mira shrieked "kyaa! Natsu Dragneel, put some underwear on immediately before I tell Erza!" threatened Mira Natsu looked down and was met bet by ' hard-part" "oh shit!" exclaimed Natsu, running into his room and putting on boxers and exiting the room.

"n-natsu.. have you been.. using.. _steroids_?" questioned Mira, making Natsu gawk "Thank you for the compliment, but I like my 'thing' growing on it's own!" said Natsu, proudly "w-well, it kinda looks like a good 10- 11 inches.." admitted Mira

"thanks mom, but don't come when I'm trying to have sex with my girlfriend.." pouted Natsu "girlfriend?!- ah nevermind, i'll save questions for later! you need to act like you're not dating" said Mira "why? is someone after Lucy?! I'm gonna rip off his pe-"

"shut up! Nali is finally back from Europe and she was pretty mad that you didn't pick her up" scolded Mira, making Natsu get nervous "Mira! what if Nali doesn't like Lucy? I know she's 8 and incredibly intelligent, but what if Nali only see's the bad in Lucy and not the good?" Natsu asked getting more and more nervous, then Mira got a call

"hello?"

"hi Mirajane. Where's Lucy?" asked the woman on the phone " uh.. can I ask who this is?" questioned Mira nervously "oh my mavis! Mi-chan! it's Lala-chan!" exclaimed the woman

"ah! Is it really you L-" Mira got cut off by the woman "sh sh sh... Lulu-chan might hear.." whisper- shouted the woman, making Mira giggle a bit, and as if on cue, Lucy walked out with one of Natsu's shirts on her, going right above her knees "Mi-chan, count the whole gang so I can buy that many tickets for you guys okay? and make sure Lucy better be single when she gets to _France_. Her son expects his mom to be free from any ring" said the lady, quite depressed. "don't worry Mi-chan, I still remember you after all of the 8 years that have past.. well goodbye now." the lady on the phone quickly hung up while Natsu and Lucy were looking at the café owner crazily.

"well.. this is kinda awkward.." stated Natsu "hehe.. well Natsu, you must be prepared in 6 hours." said Mira, walking down the stairs "w-wait! why in six hours? I need my beauty sleep" said Natsu "well it is one in the morning" stated Mira, making Natsu run into his room and look at his alarm clock, showing that it was exactly one a.m.

"goodbye lovebirds! and NO sex, until a next month!" commanded Mira, making Lucy's cheeks burn up, and Natsu's turning rosy pink. When Mira left, Lucy went towards Lisa's room and mumbled "goodnight" to Natsu before closing the door. Natsu wanted to run into his daughter's room and pick up the babysitter, but he didn't want Nali catching him sleeping with some lady that she's never heard of before, and when he dating Yanira, Nali knew about that relationship.

~The Next Day~

Nali and Lisa got dropped off by Mirajane, because she had a café to work at. Nali has been watching Lucy carefully, seeing how she cooked, cleaned and how she started conversations too! Nali was started to grow a soft spot for her babysitter, and she felt kinda bad for Lucy, having to deal with her childish father of hers. Sometimes she thinks that she could be Gray's or Erza's kid due to her seriousness. Lucy treated Nali like an adult because she was always so mature around others, but from stories that she's heard from Lisa, she seemed like the queen of the immature. Natsu had to think before he acted, so that worried Nali a lot, and she's also noticed how her dad would do almost anything Lucy said. When Nali was drinking on her chai tea, she spit it out when she finally realized that her dad had a crush on the babysitter.

"Father.." said Nali, making Natsu look up from his newspaper to his daughter "yes Nali?" asked Natsu, trying to act mature around his oldest daughter; When Lisanna gave birth, Nali came out first, then Lisa

"Let's go and talk upstairs" said Nali, picking up a ruler and walking upstairs. When Nali was gone Natsu turned to see Lucy, and he had a scared expression on "come on Natsu, it's only your 8 year old daughter Nali" said Lucy, trying to make Natsu feel better, but Natsu just stood up and quickly pecked Lucy's cheek before racing up the stairs, making Lucy as red as a tomato

"Lucy-chan! sit and talk with me!" demanded Lisa, making Lucy sit across from a Dragneel twin. "yes Lisa-chan.." said Lucy, turning pale again "so what's up with you and my dad? he just kissed your cheek!" yelled Lisa "sssshhhhh! Lisa! Nali can't hear any of this!" whisper-shouted Lucy "hehe.. she already knows the connection between the two of you. We practically have the same mind, and I was planning on interrogating my dad, but she stood up before me.." explained Lisa, making Lucy's eyes go wide "s-she kn-knows abo-about us?" asked Lucy

"_us?_!? Lucy! I knew it! Natsu is in deep trouble!" said Lisa, then suddenly they heard a cry of pain "poor daddy. nail sure is giving him a beating" said Lisa, making Lucy become terribly worried, then Natsu and Nali walked down the stairs. Natsu had a huge bump at the back of his head and Nali holding the wooden ruler that was now broken into two pieces

"well. I approve of it" stated Nali " Lucy would make the perfect wife for you and the perfect mother for me. she has all of the qualities I've been looking for in your past girlfriends." said Nali, then Lucy went towards Natsu with an ice pack, then put it on the little lump. Natsu inhaled sharply, then relaxed a bit. Nali eyed the two curiously and then pushed Lucy into Natsu, their lips having contact. Lucy was about to pull away, but Natsu let go of his ice pack and pulled Lucy closer. When they parted for breath they saw Lisa smile like a dork and Nali nodding her head in approval.

Natsu and Lucy did look like an actual couple. Nali was very happy that her dad has found the one he'd spend the rest of his life with. Lucy will be more than a step mom to Nali, she'll be a friend, teacher, and role model. Mirajane was always Lisa's role model, while Lisanna was always Nali's, but then death took her mother away. Now she has found another to be close with, and she was glad it was Lucy.

~ 3 weeks later~

Nali, Lisa, and Lucy have been like a trio ever since the whole approval thing. Natsu has been joining the 3 every day after he gets off of work, and sometimes the whole gang tags along too. Mira has been talking to the mystery woman every single night, giving her details about the lovebirds, and Mira was also assigned to take pictures, ask questions, things like that. Tomorrow morning the whole gang were supposed to fly to France and meet up with the mysterious lady and Lucy's son. Everyone swore that they wouldn't tell where they'd be flying to because it was a surprise for Lucy.

"Listen up everyone!" said Mira, getting everyone's attention. "you guys should double check your luggage because as you all should know, we are leaving to France. Reminder- don't tell Lucy anything! That means you Levy-chan!" yelled Mira, pointing her index finger at the little blunette.

"e-eh?! Mira-chan don't just accuse me! You can barely hold it in either!" barked Levy, making Gajeel put a hand on Levy's shoulder to calm her down. "anyways! We should all check our stuff and we'll all meet up at the airport tomorrow at 4 am sharp! If anyone runs late to make all of us late, there will be consequences.." threatened Erza, making everyone nod in unison. Lucy then entered the house with Nali and Lisa by her side

"hey guys, what are you all doing here? and Natsu I thought you had work?" asked Lucy "well I came home early to make something nice for my three girls!" exclaimed Natsu, making everyone put on nervous smiles

"o-okay? i'll be back. We have to go and put these groceries away.." said Lucy holding out plastic bags full of food. when the three entered the kitchen Mira stood up immediately

"4 am sharp! Magnolia airport and don't be late!" Mira whisper- shouted, making everyone nod and get up to leave. when everyone left Natsu saw Mira standing in the doorway, so he walked towards her

"need anything?" asked Natsu "Tell Lucy that you planned a sort of vacation for all of us, just don't say it's at France. Understood?" asked Mira "yeah I will" replied Natsu, giving the older woman a hug and closing the door behind her. Natsu inhaled a large amount of air, then exhaled

"Smells good!" he stated before entering the kitchen.

**I know it took me forever to update this chapter, but I had writer's block- and so yeah... lol This chapter isn't my best, but who cares! I'm pretty sure you guys know who the mysterious woman is by now if you were paying attention(; Until next time! **

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	7. Finally flying to France

**Hey minna! I'm pretty pissed right now because my stupid self forgot to save this chapter, so I have to redo it again! Ugh! I was almost finished too! I need to buy myself a Plue plush doll!**

BEEP BEEP BEEP was all Natsu could hear before groaning in annoyance. He was wondering why Mira took forever upstairs during the barbeque; She set his alarm at 2 am!

"natsu.." moaned Lucy.. burying herself under Natsu's arm and into his chest, making Natsu think "negative" ideas

" come on Luce.. don't moan my name now, we didn't even start yet.." Lucy's eyes opened, and looked up at her perverted boyfriend

"You.. you weirdo!" Lucy said, her voicing cracking a bit, making Natsu smirk "Is someone's throat sore?" cooed Natsu, making Lucy blush and nod slowly "hehe.. I have a cure.." Natsu leaned down and kissed Lucy, making her hum softly while their lips made contact. When they parted Lucy sat up and took a sip of her water from her nightstand, and her facial expression looked like she just drank very sour lemon juice. Natsu stood up and stretched, then ruffled Lucy's hair

"looks like I'll have to cure you later" he gave the blonde a wink before entering the bathroom and taking a shower. Lucy gawked, then shook off the feeling. She couldn't wait to see where her vacation spot would be. Natsu said she'd love it a lot and that it would bring back good memories. She double checked to check if everything was in her suit cases and when Natsu was finished cleaning himself, it was her turn to.

The two were already in their cab that Mira called and were finally on their way to the airport. The couple met up with the rest of the gang; Lucy put on her brightest smile, but when she saw the man that stole her virginity 8 years ago her smile fell to a frown. "Hey Lucy, why so glum?" asked Erza

Lucy only glanced at Gray who was having a fight about who would be erza's kids favorite uncle

"Let's go you guys" commanded Erza, making the two idiots stop bickering and start walking.

Erza was talking to the flight attendants that were riding the same plane as them, practically threatening them to reserve the back of the plane for the gang, because the back was with the VIP things.

"Yes miss Scarlet-"

"It's Mrs. Fernandes" corrected Erza, making one of the flight attendants nod

"Hey Gray, doesn't she look familiar?" stated Natsu, making Gray turn to see Erza chatting away with a familiar looking lady. They could only see the lady's back, but not her face.

"Is she from Fairy Tail?" asked Gray "I don't know- It's been almost 2 months since I've partied at Fairy Tail." replied Natsu, eyeing the familiar lady, then turned to see Lucy not even making a peep. "Hey babe what's wrong.." Natsu purred, making Lucy blush, then pointing a her throat

"I-it hur-ts.." she answered faintly, but she got a tight squeeze from Natsu in return "don't worry, you'll be okay" Natsu cooed, making Lucy sigh then roll her eyes and nuzzle into his chest

"h-hey Lucy, can I talk to you?" asked Gray, making Lucy turn to face Gray with a worried expression, then Natsu gave her a kiss on her forehead and pushed her gently towards Gray

"you'll be okay.. he asked me to talk to you, so just talk" said Natsu giving a soft smile to Lucy, making her sigh once again and walk side by side with Gray "Lucy I'm very sorry I did what I did 8 years ago, I was seduced an-" Lucy just kicked him very hard at his shin, making him curse out loud, while Lucy giggled

"Hey!" yelled Gray "t-that's w-what yo-you deserve f-for hurting m-me 8 yea-rs ago.." Gray scowled at her "..b-but I for-give y-you.." Lucy smiled weakly at Gray, and patted his head before turning around to walk towards her laughing boyfriend.

"Time to go!" announced the pregnant red head. Her bump was starting to show a little, and when guys looked at her she would bark at them

"What the hell are you looking at?!"

"Just keep walking!"

"I'm pregnant not fat okay?!"

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't beat your ass!"

Jellal would always have to calm his beloved wife down before things got very ugly- and NO ONE wanted to see that. They all walked towards the back of the airplane when they entered; They all found their seats and got comfy. Nali and Lisa sat next by Lucy, who sat next by Natsu. Gajeel and Levy sat together, while Erza and Jellal were seated together. Gray was sitting alone, looking out of the window, acting casual.

"Hello passengers, I'm _Yanira Kariyagi_ and I'll be one of your flight attendants today. Just sit back and enjoy this ride!"

Gray snapped his head up to see where Natsu was supposed to be sitting, but he wasn't there. "Where's Natsu?" asked Gray hesitantly "bathroom" answered Lucy, going back to her conversation with Lisa, but Nali stayed quiet. "Gray.." said nail

"I know.." he answered back. Everyone was now looking at the 2 who had pissed expressions on "where's that bitch?" asked Gray "I don't know, but if she runs into us, she'll pay-" Nali was cut off by Natsu

"Hey guys I'm back!" he announced, then suddenly the flight attendant that just announced walked through the velvet curtains that blocked the other half when she suddenly smirked

"Natsu.."

"Yanira.."

"Oh shit.." cursed Gray

**If you guys have been paying attention you should know who Yanira is! hehe! Next chapter will be about the plane ride! eep! I want to write it so bad, yet I'm sssoooo lazy! lol! XD That's why this chapter is sssoooo short! XD Until next time! **

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	8. Flight attendant Yanira Kariyagi

**Reviews, reviews, REVIEWS! I love them all, even if they're just questions! lol XD This chapter was the most interesting for me to type, idk why, but I'm just like that! OMG I am also VERY addicted to LaynaPanda's fanfics! They are very adorable! They make me blush, and scream like a school girl! hehe.. Here's chapter 8(:**

"Nali dear!" exclaimed Yanira "yuck! what do you need?" sneered the twins, making the flight attendant pinch both of their cheeks "Ow!" the two yelled in unison

"It's been _so_ long since I've seen you guys!" Yanira said, gritting her teeth "Yo slut, go abuse someone else's kids" snapped Gray, making Yanira walk towards the stripper and scowl at him "Hm" said Gray amused, also smirking

"What are you doing here?" asked Natsu, a bit uneasy so he held Lucy's hand tightly, making the blonde look at him worried; Yanira saw the two holding hands

"I'm just doing my job- keeping every passenger safe" she pulled off a fake smile "Hello miss! Are you Natsu's lucky gal?" asked Yanira, making Lucy nod in response, getting nervous "Don't worry- I don't bite" she chuckled and started to walk away, but stopped in front of the velvet curtains

"I was glad to see you again _Natsu-kun.." _she walked away, making Lucy turn Natsu's head to face her and brushed her lips against his.

" what was that all about?" asked Gajeel "she seemed like she was gonna rip out bunny-girls vagina"

"Gajeel! don't say that! Lucy's vagina will not be even be _touched_!" scolded Levy

"Hey! No one is gonna touch Lucy's vagina_ except _me- and I mean no one!" snapped Natsu

"Shut up flame- brain! I got to her vagina before you!" snickered Gray

"Stop talking about my fucking vagina!" shrieked the blonde, crossing her legs and putting her arms across her huge chest, making Natsu pleading for forgiveness. "..Shut the hell up, god dammit!" yelled Erza, making the _whole _plane go quiet for about a full minute, then resumed whatever they were doing.

"you guys shouldn't mess with a pregnant woman" Jellal advised "why are you guys even talking about a lady's _part?"_

"Who started this unacceptable conversation?" said Erza, making Lucy shrink in her seat and the 3 point at Gajeel, making the red- headed demon get up slowly and stomp her way towards Gajeel and Levy. "Levy, move immediately and sit next by Jellal for a few minutes" demanded Erza, keeping her cool; The little blunette nodded her head and scurried towards the navy haired man.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doin'? tellin' my girl to move?!" hissed Gajeel, making Erza slap her hand onto Gajeel's right and rip off the motion sickness patch, making the man with many piercings feel light- headed.

"Er-mm-... za" groaned Gajeel "I've made my opponent weak. Now I shall make him suffer.." said Erza before upper-cutting him square on the jaw and punch him multiple times. Gray, Natsu, and Jellal had to get the pregnant psycho off of Gajeel before a real fight would've broken out, making Erza go full demon mode and Gajeel go kickin' ass mode.

"I bet Erza!" yelled Gray and Natsu "Yes, my wife would be able to beat him to a pulp" Jellal said, kissing his wife's crimson cheeks.

"You guys should lower your voices, the rest of the girls are asleep" said Erza, smiling at the sight of the sleeping gals.

"you should get some sleep too.." replied Jellal "well I have to watch you guys before something terrible happens" answered Erza "we'll be fine Scarlet, just get some rest.." whispered Jellal

"Did you just call me "Scarlet"?" asked Erza "Yeah, I thought I should start calling you that again"

"..Just like in high school" Erza smiled and rested her head on her husbands shoulder, dozing off

~ 3 hours later~

"..y..ey..HEY!" yelled a lady "Luce.. why are you yelling..?" mumbled Natsu, scratching his pink head "Because baby, I love you with all my heart" answered the woman, and Natsu knew that wasn't Lucy's voice, but a voice that was _too_ familiar; The pink haired male quickly open his eyes, seeing a lady with hazel brown hair that went right above her bottom, and with lime green eyes. Red plump lips were smirking with brown skinny brows looked as if they were questioning. Her eye shadow was sparkly lavender, and she had top liner and mascara, making her eyelashes very long and beautiful.

"Hey virginity stealer.." whispered Yanira, making Natsu jump out of his seat "G-get th-the hell away from me!" shrieked Natsu

"Oh come on! Scared that you'll fall for me again? I'll just break the news to your old bitch" said Yanira, reaching forward to wake the sleeping blonde, but Natsu caught her arm

"Don't you dare." snapped Natsu, making Yanira pet Natsu

"Don't be like that dear"

"you're crazy."

"You never did break up with me. You said we should part for a while, and it's been a while" said Yanira, making Natsu go wide eyed realizing that he did say that indeed. He was practically cheating on Lucy and he kinda did belong to Yanira now. "So you did forget?" asked Yanira innocently

Natsu nodded slowly and cleared his throat "Yanira I'm so-" Yanira captured his lips, but Natsu forcefully pushed away, but Yanira pulled Natsu by his collar into the bathroom and locked it

"Yanira!" shouted Natsu, but Yanira started to undress herself, making Natsu beat red. She finally stripped the last piece of clothing from her skin, making Natsu's penis twitch a bit from the sight of Yanira naked

"I know you like it Natsu" Yanira winked and started to give him a lap dance, then she pulled his shirt and pants off, revealing red boxers

"hehe.." Yanira could see that Natsu clearly had a boner, so she decided to continue, but the pink headed idiot tried prying the horny brunette off of him

"yanira get off! I'm taken by Lucy" Natsu tried to hold in the urge of fucking his ex. "you asked for it Dragneel.." said Yanira, smirking, then she pulled down his red boxers quickly and slip it into her, bouncing up and down in a rhythmic beat. Natsu finally gave in to his ex, holding on her waist, enjoying this moment

"Don't worry, I won't tell your blondie" reassured Yanira, moaning and pulling on Natsu's pink locks, when suddenly the bathroom door creaked open

"N..natsu what are you doi-" started a sleepy Lucy, rubbing her eyes, then when she saw the scene she was in complete shock. Tears trailing down her pale face, making stains on her cheeks. She quickly ran out, leaving Natsu heartbroken, seeing his favorite blondie run away from him. Well it's pretty obvious that she'd do that because she was ruining Natsu and Yanira's 'moment'.

"ah! I'm almost there Natsu!" yelled Yanira, but Natsu pushed the slutty flight attendant off and pulled on his clothes, running after his girl.

"G-gray.. I th-thought he l-loved m-me.." whimpered Lucy, holding onto Gray tightly. Gray had his arms around Lucy while her head was resting on his shoulder

"He doesn't know what he's missing out on.." replied Gray "Would you like to be my girl again Lucy?" asked Gray, making Lucy look up at her ex then nod slightly. The two were inching closer and closer, closing up the space between them then suddenly..

"Ah!" yelled Natsu, looking at his surroundings, seeing the whole gang look at him either worriedly or crazily. "Natsu, are you okay?" asked Lucy, putting her soft hand onto Natsu's sweaty forehead

"j-just a bad dream.." admitted Natsu "I have to do one thing before I go back to sleep" said Natsu, standing up

"Just don't make so much fucking noise when we're trying to relax" snapped Erza " we agree" said the twins in unison; natsu rolled his eyes and stopping next by Gray

"What the hell you lookin' at fire- butt?" asked Gray, but his answer was a punch in the face "What the fuck?!" yelled Gray

"Don't do mess with my things- especially my girls" scolded Natsu, walking away, making Gray give him a look of confusion and others gawking.

"goodnight!" cheered Natsu, before resting his head on his girlfriends shoulder, falling asleep from the strokes that Lucy did on Natsu's head, caressing his hair, and fiddling with it a bit before dozing off along with her lover.

**Did I scare you guys with that whole sex scene? haha! XD I felt like strangling myself for making that scene, but that was because what I had in my head didn't go as well as I thought. If you guys are wondering if there is any Gruvia, There is- don't worry. You guys that have been asking where Mira went, well it's kind- of a surprise for the next chapter..(: Hopefully I don't forget.. hehe.. please remind me about the motherly match- maker. That would be amazing! haha arigatou minna! Review! Like/ follow me and/ or story! **

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	9. Mirajane Strauss, flight attendant 2

**Hey minna! I think it's time for me to update again! I'd like to give a HUGE shoutout to LaynaPanda because she is VERY talented with her writing skills, she is very kind and she is a very amazing author-chan! Anyways, here's chapter 9!**

The whole gang was asleep, except for the twins.

"Yo Li" said Nali

"Yeah Na-chan?" asked Lisa, looking at her twin sister.

"Did we really have to wear matching outfits?!" exclaimed a pissed Nali "w-why? I thought you'd like the desgins?" said Lisa "I don't like wearing things with me and you chibi style!" snapped Nali, glaring at her sister

"Wah! Na-chan you're hurting your sisters feelings!" whined Lisa, making Nali sigh in annoyance

"Hey girls! How has the ride been? Sorry I couldn't spend some time with you two" said Mira

"Mira!" the Dragneel twins exclaimed, jumping out of their seats and into the models arms "Where have you been?!" the two cried

"I have a part time job as a flight attendant. They said that I have beauty, brains and they said that I'm up against this lady named Yanira who is super gorgeous- I seduced the pilot in making a competition between me and Yanira" explained Mira "and when does this contest start?" asked Nali "You're definitely gonna win Mira-chan!" cheered Lisa, making Nali nod in agreement

"mmm- Mira..?" mumbled a sleepy Lucy, rubbing her sleepy eyes, making Natsu open his eyes slowly and look at his cute girlfriend "..Gosh Luce.. you're too cute.. when you wake up.." stated Natsu, making Lucy flushed "aawww" Mira and Lisa cooed while Nali was smirking

"yes Lucy?" asked Mira "Where have you been?" asked Lucy

"She's been busy competing with Yanira" blurted Lisa, then Natsu noticed Mira's outfit "Daddy are you checking aunty Mira out?!" shrieked Lisa, making Natsu snap out of his little daydream

"That can't be it Lis, think about it- daddy sees Mimi as a mommy" scolded Nali making Lisa fake cry "Oh Na-chan! you and your grown up brain!" pouted Lisa, making Lucy and Mira giggle while Natsu patted Lisa's head. "Nali has a mature brain huh?" said Natsu, making Lisa pout more "Yeah she does- it's not fair!"

"Don't worry Lisa- dear. I know you have a smarticle particles" said Lucy, smiling softly at one of the Dragneel girls. Lisa stared at Lucy wide eyed, seeing her mother Lisanna instead of Lucy. Lisanna always gave Lisa hope and always said she had "smarticle particles". "mama.." mumbled Lisa, making Lucy blink in confusion

"Did she just call me "mama?" asked Lucy blushing a bit "yeah babe, she wants you to be her mother so we could.." Natsu started to lean close to Lucy's ear "fuck 24/7 or until we make her 5 more siblings.." purred Natsu, making Lucy's heart pound, shiver all over and turn a darker shade of red from head to toe. "N-natsu!" hissed Lucy, glaring at the father.

"Hey love birds, I have to go and check in with the pilot so I can beat Yanira" said Mira, walking away and waving

~2 Hours Later~

"Hello Ladies and gentleman- I'm one of your flight attendants, Mirajane Strauss. I'm glad I'll be able to help everyone here on this flight- Now here's Yanira!" Everyone gasped and started to gossip about Mirajane, complimenting her- well the girls while guys started to think perverted until someone else started to announce

"Hello everyone, I have a special guest on this plane here who will be helping me serve you guys. We are only 5 hours away from our destination so sit back and relax!" cheered Yanira, making Natsu, Nali, and Lisa gag. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to braid Lisa's hair. Mira and Yanira then entered the VIP room seeing the whole gang.

"Hey Mira!" greeted the whole gang except for Erza and Levy. Lucy finished braiding Lisa's silver hair, while she started to braid Nali's pink highlights, not getting one strand of silver hair mixed in. The twins glanced at each other, then winked at one another. "Mi-chan can you wake up Levy- chan?" asked Lisa, making Mira nod

"okay!" agreed Mira, walking towards Levy while Nali spoke up "Yani-chan can you please wake up Erza-san?" asked Nali cutely, putting on her best fake smile. "of course Nali- chan!" cheered Yanira before walking towards Erza. Mira already woke up the short adult. Yanira shook Erza lightly

"Excuse me miss.." Jellal immediately stood up and backed away slowly; His wife popped an eyelid open, making the flight attendant jump "What the fuck do you want?!" snapped Erza, groaning and rubbing her eyes. "Wake up- I'm here to take your freaking order" hissed Yanira, making Erza very pissed "Did you just hiss at me slut?" asked Erza, standing up and showing her baby bump

"ha your pregnant, so you can't do anything you weak bitch!" snickered Yanira, maki g Erza lifted Yanira off the ground by her collar, shooting daggers from her eyes "I don't give a damn if I'm pregnant- I can beat the living shit out of you skank!" yelled Erza, pinning her to a wall then slapped her across the face then she repeatedly slap her, then those slaps turned into punches. Yanira now had a black eye with a bruised up face

"Your face was always ugly anyways!" said Erza, making everyone gawk "Er-erza! Why didn't you beat the crap out of her?!" asked Nali in disbelief "She looks up to you Erza" said Natsu "well there were children here, and I couldn't do something like that"

"You cursed in front of them" Gajeel deadpanned, making Erza apologize to the twins and ended up promising the girls a girls day out when they get off the plane.

"Natsu.. where are we going?" asked Lucy once again "I already told you hon, I said it's a surprise" said Natsu, stroking his girlfriends cheek, then Lucy started to pout "hmf! Fine!" said Lucy, crossing her arms

"Does little Lucy want a kiss from Natsu-sama?" asked Natsu, smirking, leaning in, then Lucy rolled her eyes and gave in, leaning in, making their lips get in contact. "You gave up so suddenly- I thought I'd have to beg" said Natsu "fine you wanna beg? I won't give you any kisses until we reach our destination" said Lucy, when Natsu started to whine for what seemed like hours long

"fine!" Lucy pulled Natsu by the collar and kissed him deeply while he sank in slowly, holding the back of Lucy's head. Natsu was very happy Lucy was _his_ woman. Another thing that Natsu loved about his blondie was that she was an _amazing _kisser.

**Next chappie will be about the contest- FYI, and I know this chapter isn't the best that I've made, but oh well! At least I updated right? Right? No? fine. Anyways I'll see you guys soon!**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	10. Mira vs Yanira

**Hiya minna! I have what you want right here! Chapter 10 of your most favorite fanfic of all time! lol jkjk I know this fanfic isn't good like others, but I try my best to write something good for everyone!(: Enjoy this chappie!**

"Let's go supermodel! I'm sorry, but I _know_ I'll beat you!" said Yanira confidently, both hands on her hips. "ah I see.. you're one of those confident ladies that boast almost about everything and is admired by others, but I don't think you're correct this time. You're right about me being a supermodel, but I think you won't be claiming victory" said Mira, making everyone in the VIP room ooh- at Mira's comment.

"You go Mira!" yelled Natsu

"Beat that bitch!" cheered Gray, making Nali and Lisa stand up and slap Gray "Shi- shoot.." said Gray, rubbing both of his cheeks "there are kids on this plane!" snapped the twins, making Natsu laugh his ass off.

"Shut up!" yelled Yanira, making Erza stand up and Jellal put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey not now, she's only yelling at Natsu and Gray- when she yells at you directly or all of us _then_ you can do whatever you'd like, okay?" said Jellal, Erza sitting back down and leaning towards Jellal.

"okay.." Erza sighed before getting a quick kiss from her husband. Natsu stared at the two and saw Lucy reading a book. He grabbed the book and closed it

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy. Natsu picked up Lucy's hands and planted a kiss on them. "yes darling?" he purred making Lucy blush a scarlet red.

"D-don't call me that! Why did you do that?" asked Lucy "Because we only have 2 hours left on this plane and I wanted to kill some time with you" replied Natsu "So what are we gonna do then?" asked Lucy, making Natsu smirk evilly.

"We could have sex in the bathroom, or have a little make out session?" said Natsu making Lucy go wide eyed, blushing an even darker shade of red. "N-natsu are you drunk?" stuttered Lucy, covering her face with her hands "psh I'm not drunk! I wanna spend time with you!" whined Natsu

"Fine! Only one kiss- okay?"

"9"

"3?"

"12"

"1?"

"Shut up already.." said Natsu, pulling the blonde in the close the space left between them. Lucy deepened the kiss, until it started to become a make out session leaving Nali and Lisa covering each others eyes.

"Okay ladies! you must go and get passengers orders, then serve them okay?" said one flight attendant "hai!" the two competing women agreed, putting on their game faces.

~With Yanira~

"Hello there! What can I get you two today?" asked Yanira sweetly "well I'd like some water, and my lady here would like some orange juice" answered a man "thank you"

"Hi! Would you like to try our famous beer or wine?" questioned Yanira, looking at a man that had a Budlight shirt and had 7 empty, and crushed beer bottles in the empty seat right beside him. "I wanna have some of you for sure.." said the drunken man, making Yanira shudder

~with Mirajane~

"Hey guys! What would you 3 handsome men like for today?" Mira winked at the 3 star struck boys "Anything you'd want us to drink Mira!" answered the 3 men "aw come on boys, I'd like you to pick, and if you do I'll give you guys something special.." replied Mira

"Let's try the red wine- It only cost $12.39, and it's the most expensive" said one man "yeah!" agreed the 2 other

"3 red wine- I'll back a soon as I can, but don't worry you'll get your surprises when I come back." Mira waved goodbye and continued to get orders and those orders passengers ordered were very expensive. Yanira was having quite a rough time because Mira already got over half of the planes orders.

"Hey guys I'm back!" exclaimed Mira to the 3 men she was previously talking to.

"Mira!" Mira handed the cups and watched the 3 drink happily. Then when they were finished they saw their cups had autographs at the bottom. "arigatou Mira! we love you!" the 3 said in unison. "anytime!" Mira blew a kiss to each man before leaving to see the gang. The drunkie that hit on Yanira was seducing Yanira

"How many times have I told you sir, I do not want to fuck you here and now" groaned Yanira "ah come on sweet cheeks, I know you want my dick- I'll tell you a little secret. It's 10 inches.." He started to snicker, and Yanira finally lost it.

"Ew! Shut the hell up!" yelled Yanira, catching everyone's attention "shit.." Yanira cursed under her breath

"attention all passengers, We have finally arrived to our destination!" announced the pilot ".. and the winner is supermodel Mirajane Strauss!" he exclaimed making everyone cheer in glee and Yanira pouting. "I always hated this job anyway.." she muttered


	11. Lucy reunites!

**Sorry I couldn't update soon enough, I had some issues to deal with and I kinda had writers block, but no need to fear! Crystal-chan is here! haha XD I'm so weird, but you'll get used to it (along with my weird mood swings, but people rarely deal with the scary side of me unless if you are a hater that won't back off) I'm gonna start the story now so get reading! aha I said that in a nice way FYI ;)**

"Say that again bitch, _I dare you_.." scolded a pissed pregnant lady, holding Yanira by her brown mid- way hair. Erza had a handful of Yanira's hair in her right hand while her left hand was ball into a fist. Erza had already punched the flight attendant 4 times. One at her right eye, cheek, uppercutted her jaw, and finally hit her square on the nose. Yanira had a bloody nose and her clothes were torn to shreds just like Cinderella's dress _before_ the "bibity bobity boo!" Erza had a pissed expression while the gang smirked or laughed at the sight. Yanira was on the very of tears falling, but no one cared.

"..I-I'm..sorry.. Er-erza-san.. fo-for fl-flirting w-with J-j-jellal.." Yanira stuttered, tears trailing down her face.

"You motherfucking whore! If you ever decide on hitting on _my _man- I will _end_ you."

"I don't think you should accept her apology Titania-san, nobody spills water on a passenger 'on accident' at a _certain_ spot and try helping the passenger 'dry' that area.." said Levy, shaking her head "Come on squirt I thought you were smarter than this- Yanira spilt some water on Jellal around his penis area and she tried to feel him up while everyone was docking the plane." replied Gajeel, making Levy face palm

"Did you sit next by Natsu for too long?" asked Levy, making the pink haired male gawk

"Yes! It was the worst 20 minutes of my damn life!" exclaimed Gajeel, ruffling his own hair, going a tad bit crazy. Levy patted her boyfriends back and told him he was going to get smarter soon, until Natsu turned to Lucy

"Luce.." pouted Natsu "what's wrong Natsu?" asked Lucy

"I'm dumb, aren't I?" the goofy father asked, looking into Lucy's loving chocolate brown orbs. "I don't agree with you Natsu. You may act a like a complete idiot at times, but I know that you're smart. You haven't been using your skills, so you haven't trained that much with them." Natsu started wide eyed at his caring girlfriend. So she doesn't think he's a total idiot? "Anyways where are we? How come these signs are in French?" questioned Lucy, making everyone panic slightly

"well- er.. um.." Natsu was tongue- twisted, looking at his friends for help.

"This airport's latest theme is France! It'll attract more French lovers" said Mira, making everyone sigh in relief and silently thanking the supermodel. Mira winked at them all before hooking onto the Dragneel twins.

"Let's go shopping my Dragneel friends!" exclaimed Mira, yanking the twins to a close-by gift shop.

"bonjour" greeted the cashier "Hello!" the three greeted back. Immediately the cashier cleared her voice

"Oh I'm sorry! I thought you guys spoke French.." the cashier apologized, bowing her head "It's okay! I'm fluent in French. Since I'm a model I have to learn a variety of languages to communicate with others, especially fans" explained Mira, making the cashier squint then her blue eyes lit up

"A-are y-you Mirajane Strauss? I've heard many stories about you and Jenny Realight. Are you guys related?" asked the crazed cashier "Jenny and I are best friends- we've been friends ever since first grade." answered Mira, then suddenly they heard a gasp "MJ?" questioned a lady, making Mira turn

"JJ?" questioned Mira, running towards the other famous supermodel _Jenny Realight. _"ah- Hibiki is with you also? I heard that France is where love blooms.." Mira winked at the former couple, making Jenny flushed "You're still the famous matchmaker of Magnolia?" questioned Hibiki, making Mira nod. Nali and Lisa caught Hibiki's eye

"Aren't you two that pink guy's kids?" asked Hibiki, making Lisa's heart skip a beat. "Lisa, you will never get a chance with Hibiki- we're almost 9 and he's like 40"

"Hey! I'm actually 27 years old- Aren't you a little interested in me princess?" Hibiki grabbed Nali's hand, making Lisa's dreams come crashing down while Nali scoffed "I think boys are very cruel, unintelligent, smelly, and they're egotistic!" Nali was now glaring at the male supermodel, making him sweat drop

"Mira.." Hibiki said uneasy, then the two grown females giggled "Nali had a huge discussion with her father Natsu about how boys may break her heart one day and that she can't fall in love until college"

"college?!" Hibiki and Jenny exclaimed "Uh.. is there going to be a photoshoot held here?" questioned the cashier

~(::)~

"Daddy!" whined Lisa

"No Lisa! I already told you a million times- you are not going to date Hibiki! Isn't he already taken by Jenny?" asked Natsu, looking at his girlfriend, knowing that she keeps up with almost every famous model from Magnolia. "Yes. They've been dating for about 4 months now" answered Lucy, going back to her novel

"Why are you so quiet Lucy-chan?" asked Nali, seeing Lucy's flustered face "uh- I'm just reading that's all.." said Lucy nervously, then her book was snatched by Lisa, Natsu holding Lucy down. "Lisa read what this weirdo has been blushing about!" exclaimed Natsu, making Lucy struggling with Natsu's death grip

"..John had only confessed yesterday, but now we've already taken a whole new step. He was going to take something precious of mine. I never thought that I'd fall for _John,_ and also giving him permission to take what I've had for a while.. I don't know if I'm ready or not.. He is already positioning me on the bed-" Lisa read the first part, looking at Lucy with confusion.

"Why is he positioning her? Did he sit her up because she got hurt?" asked Lisa, making Lucy even more red, and natsu's eyes widen; he snatched the novel out of his daughters hands and threw it to Levy. "ow.. Natsu that hurt!"

"you told me to throw you Lucy's books if something weird happens" argued Natsu

"well that book had a hard cover- it wasn't paper- back!" snapped Levy, rubbing her head

"I was reading that!" hissed Lucy, pouting.

"Lucy?"

"Eh? m-mama.." whispered Lucy, tears forming in her eyes. She ran towards her stunning mother; Natsu and the rest smiled at the uniting of the two. "Gran.." said a boy calmly, making Lucy look up to see her son, Luke.

"Luke.."

"Sorry, but who are you?" asked Luke, making Layla giggle "This is the woman that has finally come back to get you.." hinted Layla. Luke then realized and hugged his mother tightly "mere.." whispered the boy

"fil.."

"what the hell are they saying?" whisper- shouted Natsu, but Erza hit him. "No cursing you fucker.."

"Oh my- nevermind.. Levy translate!" demanded Natsu

"Luke said "my mother.." and Lucy said "son.." now you understand?" asked Levy, making Natsu nod "So this is what it looks like when Lucy and Gray have a kid.." mumbled Natsu, making Gray glare at him "gotta problem with our son?"

"We can make WAY better babies together!"

"Your just jealous I got to Lucy before you.." smirked Gray, when suddenly Lucy called him

"Gray! Come meet Luke!" exclaimed Lucy "who's that?" asked Luke,

"that's your father Gray Fullbuster." explained Lucy "Then how come you don't have a ring on your hand and why is your last name still _Heartfilia_?" asked Luke, making Lucy sigh in stress "Luke- dear... I'm not with your father anymore. That's why I brought you to stay with your grand- mere." Luke nodded sadly "I just wanted you to be with pere again.. I want the three of us to be one happy family."

"I'm so sorry Luke.." Lucy patted her sons head and stroked his blonde hair. "Let me see that handsome smirk.." cooed Lucy, making Luke go red "s-shut up!"

"Hey! Don't be telling me to shut up young man!" scolded Lucy, making Natsu laugh a bit. Luke looked the see the rest of the gang until his eyes were met with Crystal- blue angelic eyes.

"H-hi.." stuttered Luke, extending his right hand out, making Nali extend her hand too. "hey, I'm Nali" greeted Nali; Luke gulped and shook hands "Hey droopy eyes! come here!" hissed Natsu, making the stripper sigh and walk towards the pink haired man

"What squinty eyes?" barked Gray

"Tell your son not to flirt with my little angel!"

"you mean demon?"

"Hey! Nali and I have the same characteristic traits, so whatever your calling her, your calling me!" yelled Lisa "Sorry Lisa, but you're kind-of one.." mumbled Gray, making Lisa pout "Fine! I'll get my revenge one day!" swore Lisa, making Gray roll his eyes.

~(::)~

"What?!"

"Yeah bro.." said Nali "I-I'm not your 'bro'.. at least not yet.." said Luke, processing all of the things Nali just explained about his mom and her dad.

"When?"

"When what?" asked Nali "When did they start dating?" asked Luke, getting nervous "Only for about 4 days.. I don't know.." Luke thanked god for not letting them date for at least over a week. Suddenly two other blondes walked into the room. The whole gang arrived at Layla's place- it was practically a mansion!

"Hey Luke, who's this beautiful girl?" asked one blonde, the other just standing at the door like a gurd

"One of mama's guests"

"My dear sister is here?" asked the man "Yes Sting- kun. Laxus- kun aren't you supposed to help our maid Juvia?"

"Shit you're right- I'll be back soon.." Laxus left the room leaving three people in the room

"Is my dear sister still single?" asked Sting, getting curious, Luke looking towards Nali, and seeing her shake her head

"N-no uncle.." said Luke "Okay! I'll go check on her." Sting left the two kids alone so that they can discuss some more things "Why'd you want me to lie?" asked Luke

"Things are better this way.." said Nali, sighing and putting in her headphones

_"..Some things are better left unsaid..better left unsaid! said! said!.. "_

**Do you guys know that song that Nali was listening to? It's called Better left Unsaid by Ariana Grande JIC you guys didn't know! I had that song stuck in my head for almost a monh and now it's stuck in my head again! Pray for me.. aha! XD**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	12. Laxus and Sting find out

**AH! I just finished Attack on Titan minna! Not the ending I expected, but I still love it! You AOT fans better chat with meh about it because I just need a buddy to talk to about AOT! haha, and I'm also going to complete my quest which is to finish freaking Fairy Tail(AMAZING AF! XD) and start Mekakucity actors(: Me and my little anime conversations... lol well here's chapter 12!**

"Sting- meet Gray Full-" Lucy got cut off by her older pissed off brother Sting who glared at Gray when suddenly he opened his mouth

"The prick that left you years ago for my ex girlfriend Melissa? Luke's "father"?" Sting asked, looking at his little sister dead serious. She nodded slowly, feeling bad for Gray, already knowing that he's become dead meat. "Why Melissa over my dear little Lucy? huh?! All Melissa wants to do is fuck someone- that horny slut.."

"Well are you going to take responsibility? Luke has been dying to meet his father figure- but this is now officially a disappointment. His father's a damn stripper!" stated Laxus, sitting next by Erza on the couch.

"What the hell! Of course I am and why does everyone assume I'm a fucking stripper?!" yelled Gray, trying his best to keep calm "Yo ice princess- your clothes.." hollered Natsu across the room, making Gray gasp and search desperately for his missing clothes. "Excuse me sir, I uh have your clothes right here.." said a new voice shyly

"Eh?- thanks lady! Where'd you find them?" asked Gray, making the woman turn around and close her eyes. "I-I think I-it's better if w-we talk _after_ you put your clothes on sir" squeaked the woman. "Juvia?" asked Lucy

"Madam Lucy?" asked the woman "Oh don't call me that Juvia! I already told you many of times before I left France- call me Lucy.." said Lucy softly, when suddenly the woman burst into tears and fling herself onto Lucy "I missed you!" wailed the woman

"Who is that?" asked Jellal "I've heard of her. That's Lucy and Layla's maid- Juvia Loxar. She's a part time model for France's maid outfits. I have a magazine here.." answered Erza, when suddenly Gray snatched the magazine out of her hands "I need to see this" said Gray desperately and running into the bathroom and locking the door.

"That horny bastard.." stated Natsu before shaking his head and smirking. "Well Lucy- the guy you fucked is obviously interested in Juvia- and Juvia I thought you'd become a full time model after you graduate college?" asked Gajeel, making Juvia jump onto Gajeel and embrace his tightly.

"Gajeel I missed you so so much!" whined Juvia, making Gajeel sweat drop "Okay Juvi- yada yada, get off"

"Don't start calling me that!" snapped Juvia "Ah Gajeel-san! Who's this?" Juvia peeked her head and saw a shy little blunette staring

"That's my girl- Levy Mcgarden." replied Gajeel, no emotion coating his voice, and little Levy blushing "Oh Levy-chan! Take care of this mess! He can act so cold and heartless at times!" pouted Juvia and snickering when she faced the other direction.

~(::)~

"What the fuck Lucy!" yelled Sting and Laxus

"What?! I can date whoever the hell I want! I'm not a little girl anymore!" snapped Lucy; Laxus and sting dragged Lucy into her room and locked the doors so that they could have a 'private' conversation, but they were yelling so the whole gang could hear

"No. I don't like this idea of you dating someone we don't know" deadpanned Laxus

"well I say yes, along with the others." Lucy stuck her tongue out to here older brothers

"Well you can date him if a miracle happens-"

"Like if the famous supermodels Mirajane Strauss, and Jenny Realight show up at our house?" asked Lucy, smirking "Yeah!" said the two in unison "Okay!"

~(::)~

"That's not fair! You've known Mira for a while! I had no fucking idea you knew two freaking famous models Lucy!" yelled Sting, but Lucy just shook her head

"I get to date Natsu! No one can stop me-"

"Oh I can.." said Laxus, standing up and grabbing her wrist "Take your grubby hands off of her fucker" hissed Erza, making Laxus sigh and let go "Fine! date the douche!"

"I ain't no douche, gay bastard!"

"Who the fuck you calling gay?! You're the one with fucking pink hair!" snapped Laxus

"At least I don't have a tiny vagina- like dick!" hissed Natsu

"Shut the fuck up both of you!" yelled Erza

"Who the hell you telling to shut the fuck up, motherfucking fatty?!" said Sting, joining in on the bickering. "You did not just call me fat.."

"Oh shit.." mumbled Gray

"Uh.. I think we should leave before we see ugly things going on." said Lisa, dragging Luke and Nali into a random room. Before the closed the door all they could hear was Erza yelling her ass off and fighting going on

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU'RE FUCKING LUCKY MY BABY ISN'T SLIPPING OUT OF MY FUCKING VAGINA AND ONTO YOUR FUCKING THING YOU CALL YOUR FACE!I'M GONNA BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU, YOU PRICK THAT'S FULL OF BULLSIT! LUCY, DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING KATANA?! I NEED IT ASAP! I NEED SOME KIND OF WEAPON! UGH! HURRY THE FUCK UP JUVIA AND FIND ME A GODDAMN WEAPON! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GONNA JUST FIST FIGHT THIS BLONDE DOUCHEBAG!" all Lisa, Luke, and Nali could hear was Sting's cries of pain while the gang was totally quiet. They could hear some sobs from Sting, along with sharp inhales and she sure slapped him many of times.

"Erza! You knocked a tooth out!" yelled Levy

"Make that three.." said sting before falling onto the ground and slipping into a coma

"Serves you right you damn fucker!" snapped Erza, making Natsu and Gray cheer like total idiots.

**Hey guys! This chapter was a total piece of shit! Tell me what you think about it, please! If you're an otaku then search up this website: .com if you want to see some otaku merchandise! I honestly fell in love with many sweatshirts, jackets, backpacks, etc. just because of the designs! Especially this one shirt that said: "Yaoi: may contain nuts" XDXDXD that made me ROFL literally! haha and also tell me what you like from that website! Arigatou minna for reading this chappie! Review and or favorite!**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	13. Author's note: Not a chapter

Hey guys sorry, this isn't a chapter really, but It couldn't let me put the link for an amazing website where you see otaku merchandise. It's: gesshoku and then you put ".com"

I'd appreciate it if you'd search it up! Arigatou minna! you're the best :D


	14. Oh shit

**OMGEE! Minna, I just started blue exorcist! It's fucking fantastic! I just started AOT like 3 days ago and now I'm just going onto a different anime XD I think Rin kinda reminds me of Gray, but then again, not really.. haha so you guys please read my profile info and talk to me about any anime I've watched (They're listed for you) and/ or suggest one for me to watch(: I plan on putting Fairy Tail on hold because I HAVE TO finish Blue Exorcist and possibly put Mekakucity actors on hold until AFTER I finish all of the FT episodes. Gomen ne sai for dumping all my anime probs on ya, but please chat with me about anime!**

Laxus regretted walking into Lucy's room because he saw his little sister making out with her boyfriend- better yet, in her bed, only in her undergarments.

"Lucy Heartfilia! Just what the fuck is going on?!" roared Laxus; Just when he thought his little sister had a little innocence left in her- he was wrong. "L-laxus! What the hell! Don't barge into my room without knocking!" shrieked Lucy, jumping out of bed and putting on her silky white robe. Natsu was only smirking and stood up with the blanket wrapped around his waist.

"That's right- I fucked your little girl senseless last night. I have proof if you want m-"

"Hell no! I don't wanna see a fucking baby dick! Peace!" Laxus quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Lucy was crimson red from head to toe. "N-natsu! We didn't even have sex last night! You have your freaking boxers on you dickhead!" Lucy pulled the sheets off his waist to see a pair of black boxers on her lover. "Now I have to go explain everything to Laxus AND Sting!" Lucy groaned

"Why Sting?"

"Because I know Laxus would tell something like this to Sting and Sting would freak out." explained Lucy, tying her robe and quickly pecked Natsu's cheek before leaving.

"I want an actual kiss Luce.." whined Natsu

"No. You pretended we had sex!" snapped Lucy

"Fine, you wanna have sex so we _wouldn't _be lying?" asked Natsu, making Lucy blush slightly and scowl

"No!" and that answer only let Natsu push Lucy onto the bed and kiss her deeply and passionately

~(::)~

"Hey lovebirds.." Levy winked at Lucy who only scowled at her childhood friend. Natsu was running his hands through his pink locks, not daring to make eye contact with Lucy.

"What's up with tobasco freak?" asked Gray, eyeing Natsu who ate calmly and not like a slob. The couple were devouring their breakfast in silence when Lisa finally broke it

"What's going on?" asked Lisa, looking at her father and babysitter, her brows scrunched up

"Adult things.." answered Lucy, before standing up and putting her plates on the counter so Juvia could load the dishwasher. "Lucy dear!" exclaimed Layla, running down her long stairs, but Lucy quickly walked into her room, Natsu following after her. "Uh-oh.." muttered Layla

"What is it?" asked Mira, exiting her room, while rubbing her eyes cutely. Sting and Laxus gawked at the fact that Mira was wearing booty shorts that said "Yummy XP" and her sports bra was on the verge of slipping down and revealing her huge breasts. "I'd suck those.." coughed Laxus, making some of the group members giggle or scoff.

~(::)~

" Luce are you still mad at me?" asked Natsu

".." Lucy turned away, not wanting to look at her boyfriend "Come on Luce, you'd have to admit that felt pretty good"

"I felt violated!" barked Lucy, making Natsu roll his eyes "Then how come you were like: _nya... Natsuuu...mmmm... ah-"_ Natsu mimicked Lucy's voice when he was kissing her senseless and almost ended up fingering her, but good thing she wasn't that turned on. Lucy blushed 50 shades of red and threw a pillow at Natsu's face.

"Shut the fuck up!" screeched Lucy, standing up and stomping her way towards the bathroom, but Natsu caught her and threw her onto the bed.

"Lucy- I'm gonna go all the way now" Natsu deadpanned, leaving Lucy staring at her boyfriend in confusion when suddenly her mind processed everything, leaving her as red as a tomato. "H-hell no! I'm not going to have sex with you!" demanded Lucy, but Natsu knew he only left Lucy sexually frustrated because of his stupid stomach wanting to eat breakfast.

Natsu was now leaving kisses and hickeys all over his favorite blondes silky body, knowing later on she'll be pissed off and won't be able to wear her regular tank tops and mini skirts, but he was glad so that no one would be able to see what was rightfully his. Lucy moaning at every touch he'd do, rubbing her thighs from the outside, in. She shivered whenever he got to her inner thighs, making her wetter each second, getting nervous. Natsu felt her tense up, so he knew she was still nervous so he decided he'll take it easy on Lucy just this time.

He slipped off her skirt and underwear, but she immediately crossed her legs, not daring to open up. "N-natsu.. I'm still nervous, and new. You already had sex like twice" Lucy started to have butterflies in her tummy, not sure if she should go on. Natsu caught her off guard and pried her legs open. He stared for a bit when he finally started to lean in and lick. Moans were bounced off the walls, pleasure filling Lucy, when she felt him slip a finger in, going in and out in a slow pace, when he slipped another in and started going faster.

Lucy was starting to get there- pleading for more of the licking and fingering. She was close-_really close. _"N-nastu!" she moaned loudly, until she finally reached the highest peek and started to release everything. "Aw don't be tired just yet babe.." Natsu smirked, slipping his sweats off and boxers, revealing his long member.

"Well since it's been eight years, it'll hurt a bit.." said Natsu; He leaned in and kissed her once more before positioning himself and slowly entering his member into Lucy, making her clutch the bed sheets tightly, remembering the pain she felt eight years ago. When he got all the way in, he waited to see if Lucy was okay- she squirmed a bit, showing she's ready. He started to go in an easy pace, and as she felt more and more pleasure towering up inside of her, she let him go faster and harder, making her moans and cries of his name louder. He enjoyed her voice screaming his name.

Natsu had finally released his juices into Lucy; The blonde liking the warm feeling in her she once felt before Luke was born.

Oh shit- He didn't use a condom...

**I'm leaving you guys right there! Hey at least it's not a cliff hanger (well if you look at it the other way it does, but then again it isn't) I made a new fanfic called "Blue and Red Flames" It's for you Fairy Tail and/ or Blue Exorcist fans out there! :D well Until next time!**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	15. On the dancefloor

**Hey guys! If you're a fan of Blue Exorcist AND Fairy Tail then read my new fanfic called Red and Blue Flames. I'm not gonna update if no one is gonna read and either review and/ or like the story. I'll just start a RinxShiemi fanfic instead and I'll start many other anime fanfics. Well enjoy this chappie minna!**

Natsu's tired body rested gently on his girlfriends body, thinking about how he might have knocked up Lucy. He'll have to wait and observe Lucy real close. The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before falling asleep under him, and saying "I love you".

"Let's see if you're gonna be carrying my baby.." said Natsu before nuzzling his head at the side of her neck.

~(::)~

"Knock, knock.." sang Mira, before entering the room. She gasped seeing the couple asleep with a thin sheet over the two, clearly seeing their naked bodies. She also saw the mess they made; their clothes all over the place and the bed looked like a stampede came running over it. "So that was all of the noise, I thought it was the dogs and cats outside.." muttered Mira before picking up all of their clothes and folding it neatly, leaving it on top of their drawers. She exited the room and immediately grabbed Jenny who was passing by.

"Jenny!" yelled Mira, making the model raise her brow

"Why were you in someone elses room?" asked Jenny "Eep! They did 'it'! Oh my mavis! I'm so fucking happy!" cheered Mira, like a school girl.

"EH?! who?!" asked Jenny, her eyes lighting up. Mira motioned Jenny to come closer so she could whisper in her ear. "Natsu and Lucy.." she then started to giggle "Pinkie and blondie?!" exclaimed Jenny in disbelief

"Mhmm" nodded Mira, and pulled Jenny away from the door and to her room. "..but don't tell anyone, I don't want them to feel embarrassed, especially because they have kids of their own" explained Mira "Fine- not even Hibiki?" asked Jenny

"Yes, or else I'll end _both_ of you" threatened Mira "And Erza will have to be involved also" Jenny shivered

~(::)~

"WHAT THE FU- WHAT?!" shrieked Sting "I'm gonna end you!" Sting jumped onto Natsu while Laxus tried to pry Sting off of the pink haired male

"Hey, at least I told you" Natsu reasoned "Fuck you! You needed my damn permission first!" barked Sting

"That's fucking weird and awkward! _Hey sting, can I fuck your precious sister until she can't feel her freaking legs anymore?_" said Natsu sarcastically "You made my little Lucy pregnant!" snapped Sting

"I'm telling Er-"

"NATSU FUCKING DRAGNEEL!" roared a very pissed Scarlet lady; Sting backed away and smirked, waiting for the terrifying Titania to beat the shit out of the man that made Lucy pregnant. "H-how'd you find out?!" asked Natsu

"Lucy told me you fucked her!" hissed Erza, picking up a random shovel she found. "What the fuck?! A shovel?!" Natsu started to laugh uncontrollably, until Erza smacked his head with the shovel. He blacked out for a good minute or two before slowly recovering.

"D-damn..it" he mumbled, when finally Lucy showed up

"Erza! What did you do?" asked Lucy, running to her boyfriend to aid him "That's what he gets for making you pregnant" growled Erza "I'm not pregnant" said Lucy "How do you know? You felt something warm enter you right?" asked Erza

"Yes I did, but I'm on birth control- It lasts about 3-6 days and I took one about 4 days ago, on the plane. Didn't Laxus tell you guys? He knows I take birth control pills" explained Lucy, making everyone look at the oldest blonde, who was looking all over the place

"Damn you!" Erza jumped onto Laxus, throwing punches at him while Jellal tried taking his wife off of him.

"Wait so you aren't?" asked Natsu, kinda sad "Don't worry we can have kids _after_ you put a ring on my finger" Lucy put up her left hand, showing her boyfriend her ring finger that didn't have a ring on "Don't worry baby I'll give you what you need.." Natsu winked making Lucy blush furiously.

"Sh-shut up!" yelled Lucy

~(::)~

Lucy went grocery shopping with her 4 guys- Natsu, Sting, Laxus, and Gray. She told them to go play in the arcade while she went to go try on some clothes, knowing she'd take forever, so they agreed.

"Hey it Dance Dance three!" exclaimed Natsu "Ha! We've set the best dance record in this arcade- you two can't handle us. I guarantee that Laxus and I will win" said Stng, getting cocky "Psh. Where we're from, we're the best- we'll be you cunts" said Gray

"Is that a challenge?"

"hell yeah"

~(::)~

Lucy was walking out of the shop when she accidently bumped into a man.

"Ah, sorry sir.." apologized Lucy, picking up a bag she dropped "It's fine" said the man "What's your name?" asked the man; Lucy felt this uncomfortable aura coming towards the man so she lied

"Layla Dragneel" answered Lucy_. Dammit Lucy, why'd you say Dragneel?_ Lucy thought "Pretty name. I'm david Gasher. here I'll help you." David took the bags from Lucy, but she tried grabbing them, ending up failing to get them back

"I insist, beautiful" David winked at Lucy, making her scoff and walk "Follow me David" she demanded, making david smirk

"So you're the pushy type eh? I'll push something in you.." he purred, making her walk faster and towards the arcade. "Just shut up and hurry up" she said, annoyance hidden in here voice.

~(::)~

_Talk dirty to me.._

Natsu and Gray were following the moves shown on the screen, their feet going to each dance square in a rhythmic way while doing sexy dance moves. Girls were piling up in the arcade, watching at the two hot men dancing their asses off, until the song was finished. They high fived each other and got off the mini dance floor. Sting and Laxus then stepped onto the dance floor and were going through the hottest songs that made people sweat like waterfalls.

"Natsu!" someone shrieked, making the pink haired father turn around and search through the crowd. "Who was that?" asked Natsu "Lucy.." said Gray, pushing through the crowd until Gray saw a man that had his arm around her.

"H-hey Gray.. my names Layla right? he doesn't believe me.." said Lucy nervously, showing fear in her eyes. "O-of course it is.. I'll be back." Gray ran towards Natsu and explained everything. "So her name is Layla now.." Gray grabbed Natsu's arm and pushed towards the blonde.

"Hey Layla we're back.." said Gray

**I'm ending it there minna! Hehe! It's not really a cliffhanger, so don't be mad.. That shovel idea goes out to The Country of Nikolette , one of my best friends! If you're reading this girlie, PM me ASAP we need to talk! I got addicted to Howl's moving Castle again.. ugh! I hate it because I don't have the freaking movie and I have to watch parts on youtube.. oh well! Blue Exorcist here I come! hahaXD Until next time!**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	16. David Gasher and Layla Dragneel

**Hello Minna! Please don't write negative comments, please keep them to yourselves especially if you're saying you're not gonna read anymore just because of someone was OOC. This is MY fanfic and I can make the characters however I want so fuck off. For those who have any suggestions for tweaking any characters then PM me instead of saying shit about my fanfic, please! That'd be great!**

"Don't touch my woman" growled Natsu, but Gray didn't let Natsu attac just yet. "Ah- so you're Mr. Dragneel?" asked David "Damn right"

"Well sir, you don't scare me because of your bubblegum pink hair, but you look like an average man with those clothes" Natsu was about to beat the living daylights out of David when suddenly Lucy slapped David, making Natsu and Gray laugh while David looked pissed off. "You did it now blondie-" Natsu was going to stop David, but one of David's goons was holding down on Natsu and Gray; They weren't muscular big- they were fat big! They literally sat on the two, squishing them with their fat asses.

"Arg- get your fat ass off of me!" demanded Natsu

"You're like a damn whale!" yelled Gray, feeling his ribs getting crushed from below. David was about to slap Lucy and no one could help her. As Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to feel pain on her soft, pale, face she her David struggling, so she opened here eyes and saw Erza putting David into a headlock. "You fucking bastard! Hurt my damn girl again and I'll slit your damn throat with my katana, so be waiting for me.." she hissed, suffocating him even more.

"Erza you're gonna kill him!" yelled Jellal, dashing towards his wife, trying not to get caught by the mall cop- oops, too late. "Stop it miss!" yelled a fat cop "That's violating the rules! We're going to have to ask you to leave now miss" said a scrawny cop, pulling up his pants even higher. Luckily Mira and Jenny strolled by, and saw that Erza was getting herself into some deep shit.

"Hey boys- is there a problem?" asked Mira, batting her eyes and running her hand into her long silver hair, exposing her huge breast underneath a tight top. The two couldn't stop staring, and were practically drooling "Yoo-hoo.. are you two gonna leave me again?" asked Jenny cutely, looking away dramatically- this was too amusing.

"N-no! You're s-so pre-pretty!" said the scrawny cop "She's Jenny Realight!" exclaimed the fat one "And Mirajane Strauss!"

"Please let our friend go- she's so grumpy because she's pregnant.."

"will you do that for us?" The two cops gulped and nodded slightly and continued on.

~(::)~

"Lucy did he hurt you?" asked Natsu, examining his girlfriend "No I'm fine.." Lucy waved it off as if everything that happened today was nothing! "Lucy! What's wrong with you?!" yelled Natsu, grabbing her face and making their noses touch. "N-nothing Natsu! Please I need my space.." she said, not daring looking his dreamy eyes. Even if they were charcoal black with a slight green tint, they were beautiful from her point of view.

"You're lying..I'll get it out of you.." Natsu laid her onto the bed and ran his hands all over her body, but Lucy tried to reject the pleasure she was receiving. "N-natsu stop I-it this instant!"

"You love it Luce, you're holding in your emotions- now tell me what's wrong or I'll keep going.."

"This is molest Natsu Dragneel!" hissed a pissed blonde holding the urge to moan "It's soon going to be rape if you don't answer too.." he said, looking dead serious- she was now frightened. "F-fine! Don't rape me, I'm not in the mood"

"well now you are- you're squirming around a bit. Can I see if you're wet?" asked Natsu,smirking and Lucy blushing hard "Fuck off Dragneel!" snapped Lucy "Rawr Little feisty Lucy is pissed now... tell me" wailed Natsu, getting a bit impatient and more curious.

~(::)~

"..And he works for your dad Jude Heartfilia, the wealthiest man in Magnolia?" asked Natsu

"Yes, but don't tell anyone- especially Erza, Mira, and my mother" said Lucy "Don't you even dare and if you do then I'll kill you.."

"psh you can't kill me" snorted Natsu "Fine- I'll break up with you" said Lucy "shit just got serious" said Natsu, and Lucy smirked in a satisfied way. "Good" She kissed him and tried leaving up ended up making love her him, because his hormones were "acting up" again...

**This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted to.. well here's this piece of shit for ya.. I tried but I failed utterly- damn you writer's block! Until Next time!**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	17. Practicing not cheating

**Hey mina! Long time was it? I was too busy with shit for school, but here I am again rising from the dead (or people who currently have writers block) and I'm ready to present my newest chapter to you! Here you go! Chapter 16:)**

"I love you Luce.. no..Will you be willing to- shit! I didn't think it'd be this fucking hard to propose!" groaned Natsu, having the urge to pull out some of his pink hair, but he thought he wouldn't be sexy enough for Lucy if he did that. "What do you mean? It's like asking her out, but with a ring" scoffed Gray

"I need to practice more!"

"Here- I'll be Lucy" suggested Gray "Wha- Hell no! Lucy isn't ugly like you! And you look nothing like her!" exclaimed Natsu "Fuck you! I'm just letting you practice so the proposal will be perfect!" Barked Gray, but all he received from Natsu was rolling eyes. "Fine!" Natsu got down on one knee and held the precious box in his hands.

"..Will you marry me?" Juvia gasped in disbelief "E-eh?!"

"Aah!" shrieked the two in unison

~(::)~

"So all I have to do is act like I'm Lucy?" asked Juvia "Yeah it seems you're the least scariest and you're pretty close to her, so I think you'd know how she'd react" said Natsu, bending down on one knee. He took a deep breath before starting "Will you be my soul mate? One and only?.." Just then Lucy overheard everything. She wanted to surprise Natsu, but instead she heard that! She his around the corner, peeking every now and then to see who Natsu was talking to.

"..I know everything seems to be going very fast, but I want to claim you before I do something stupid, making you run off and find someone else..so will you marry me?" Juvia tried her best to act like Lucy so she gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, tears brimming her eyes.

"N-natsu.." whispered Juvia, making Lucy's heart sink. She knew who that voiced belonged to- her maid that was her best friend. She thought her mind was playing some tricks, but they weren't. She held back her tears and sighed, walking away.

"You're amazing at acting Juvia! You were perfect!" complimented Natsu, making Juvia bow down. "Thank you!" Gray was being a total pervert by staring at Juvia's ass. Juvia felt a pair of eyes staring at her so she turned quickly to see Gray blushing. "W-were you staring at my ass?" asked Juvia awkwardly

"N-no!" yelled Gray quickly "I-I mean no, I'm not the type of person to do that.." answered Gray, trying to act cool "Umm.. I going now.." stated Natsu before running out of the room. There was an awkward silence filling the room, making things uncomfortable, but Gray broke it. "You wanna go somewhere?"

"Uh sure. Where to?" asked Juvia "My bedroom- I want to get to know you.." said Gray winking, making Juvvia's heart beat faster. "S-sure.."

~(::)~

"Hey baby how are you?" asked Natsu jogging towards his girlfriend "don't come near me Dragneel" deadpanned Lucy, not wanting to go near him

"What's wrong?" asked Natsu, approaching the blonde "I said don't come near me!" yelled Lucy tears starting to go down her face "Lucy what's wrong?!"

"Everything's wrong! I knew that I wouldn't be able to find the perfect guy for me.." sobbed Lucy; Natsu's heart felt like a bullet just went through it. "H-how could you say that? I thought we were soul mates.." said Natsu, feeling more sad "I though that too.."

"Who changed your mind then?" asked Natsu "You.." answered Lucy, making Natsu completely confused "What? How?"

"You..love her more don't you.." said Lucy, tears flowing down her pale face "Who the hell are you talking about Luce?!" yelled Natsu "Juvia!" Lucy ran out of the room, but Natsu grabbed a hold of her. "Let go!" Natsu kept a straight face and pulled Lucy into a tight hug. "Weirdo.." Natsu mumbled

"W-what?"

"I said you're a weirdo, thinking I'd rather be with Juvia than you.." Natsu pulled away from Lucy to see her face and flicked her forehead, making her pout and rub her head. "I'm not with Juvia, I'm with you- and I love you.."

"Then why'd it sound like you were proposing to her?" asked Lucy, while Natsu wiped the tears away. "Er- she wanted to feel like Gray proposed to her" lied Natsu "Oh.."

"Don't ever say that I don't love you ever again. I will always love you Luce.."

"I love you too.."

**That's all for now! Happy birthday shoutout to my buddy LaynaPanda! ILYSM girl! Until next time..**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	18. Love triangle

**AAAAAHHHHH! I just finished Blue Exorcist! It wasn't the ending I expected, but it was still amazing! I love how Rin and Yukio's mother, Yuri became friends with Satan and the story was cute! I was quite angry to see a bit of YukioxShiemi because I'm a total RinxShiemi fan, but I let it go when Rin was worried about her! EEPP! My current addiction is Blue Exorcist, so I'm gonna find some fanfics and when I start Fairy Tail again I'll become a crazed Nalu fan even MORE! Wish me luck minna..**

Mira woke up and sat up, yawning and stretching her long arms. She rubbed her head and stood up. Her bedhead still gorgeous, but she thought it was ugly as fuck so she put it in a pony tail and stepped out of her room. She walked towards the kitchen and made herself coffee, wanting some alone time. She was too busy, not realizing that a blonde has sat down on the table.

"Hello sexy.." Laxus said, smirking when he saw Mira eye him "Why don't you have a shirt on?" asked Mira, pouring coffee into her cup. "Why does it matter? Unless if you just can't take your eyes off of me, I can go put one on.." said Laxus, walking closer to Mira instead of the hall and towards his room. He wrapped his arms around Mira's waist and pulled her close

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.." warned Mira, Laxus ignoring her warning and kissing her neck. She felt a wave of unpleasure, with a tad bit pleasure. Her emotions were confused and it was driving the supermodel crazy! "Lax-mm..." Mira tried fighting the feeling, while Laxus continued, his hands now roaming all over her body. His member twitched a little, Mira feeling it on her back, she smirked, while Laxus had his hands getting very close to her soft breasts, until she ripped his hand away from her and kicked him in the stomach. Things were getting unpleasant for him.

"You'll have to do more than that to seduce a supermodel.." sang Mira, walking away with her coffee. "Shit. So close to getting laid.." cursed Laxus, clutching his stomach. She knew how to fight.

~(::)~

"Hello-Cana?" Lucy turned off the shower and answered her phone, realizing it was her best friend from elementary school.

"Lucy, where are you?" asked Cana "..In Paris..I told you before I left in that tex-"

"No I mean where are you in your house exactly?" asked Cana, cutting the blonde off "Bathroom, currently taking a shower" answered Lucy, getting nervous "Cana what exactly are you planning?"

"I sent a present and asked Natsu to put it on your bed, so hurry and retrieve it soon!" demanded Cana and hung up, Lucy sighing and continuing to take her soothing shower. Ten minutes later Lucy exited the bathroom and saw a sticky note that said "Look in the closet." So Lucy walked to the closet and smelt alcohol lingering out of the closet.

"Alcohol?" questioned Lucy, and opened the closet, revealing a woman with a black bra along with a jean jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. Her jean jacket had no buttons, so it exposed her bra and she was wearing black heals that were a good 3 inches. "Took ya long enough.." snickered Cana, and lunged onto Lucy, the odor of alcohol mixing with Lucy's fruity scent. While the girls were busy reuniting, Natsu smelt Lucy's scent mixed with alcohol and gasped. Laxus saw and ran towards the pink haired father.

"What's wrong?" asked Laxus "Does Lucy..drink?" asked Natsu, Laxus now sniffing the air "Not at a time like this.." replied Laxus, kicking the door open, making Natsu and Laxus stare at the blonde and brunette. "C-cana?"

"Ah.. Natsu and Laxus.." Cana smirked "How did you get in here Cana?" asked Natsu, surprised

"You guys should start to add more locks to your back door" suggested Cana, making Lucy hit Cana lightly "Cana! You picked our lock?!"

"More like seduced a farmer boy out there to let me in" answered Cana "You seduced my little boy?!" exclaimed Lucy

"No! The dude was like 23 Lucy- geez, calm your double D tits.." retorted Cana, making Lucy flushed "Thanks Cana, I'll make a mental note" Natsu smirked and Laxus hit him upside the head "Don't do that to my little sister pinkie! And how exactly do you know me big boobs?" asked Laxus

"Natsu let's go-Laxus is flirting now and it's disgusting me!" Lucy whined, dragging her boyfriend out, leaving the other blonde and same brunette alone. "Well someone's been staring. Obviously you want to get in my pants.. and I know about you and Sting; Lucy talks about you two. SHe never told me how good looking they were.." Cana flirted. In the other room Nali, Lisa and Luke were listening to them, and it grossed them out!

"Ew! Uncle Laxus is flirting again!" gagged Luke "He's a creep" Lisa shivered

"Keep it together! We have to watch him carefully because I saw him kissing Mi-chan yesterday in the kitchen" said Nali, making the other two gasp

~Flashback~

"Hello sexy.." Laxus said, smirking when he saw Mira eye him. Nali was just apparently walking from the bathroom and heard Laxus say that. "I wouldn't do that if I were you.." warned Mira, but Laxus completely ignored her warning and kissed her neck, thinking she'd be filled with pleasure. Nali was on the verge of throwing up, and ran back towards her room.

~End of flashback~

"Let's all watch him" said Luke, making the Dragneel twins nod in unison. "Well what if he cheats on Mira and Cana?" asked Lisa

"Then we'll bust him for sure" said Nali, fully determined to bust the lying blonde if he tried cheating on her favorite aunt.

~(::)~

Cana was currently living with the gang for now. They all planned on leaving when Erza gave birth, because she was currently 8 months and she wanted her child to be born in France. No one dared to argued with her, and fights rarely happened with her being on the verge of a baby slipping out of her vagina. Mira and Laxus were currently friends and Laxus was planning on cheating on Cana, wanting a hottie and a supermodel at once, not know 3 certain kids have been watching him.

"Hi Mira!" exclaimed Laxus, and putting an arm around Mira "Hey Laxus!" greeted Mira

"So.. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" asked Laxus, blushing slightly and Mira gasped "U-uh..sure.."

"I know you may thi- wait what?"

"I said yes" answered Mira "Let's have dinner at a restaurant tonight-7:30, get me at La party"

"the nightclub?! What are you doing there?" asked Laxus "Jenny and Hibiki broke up, so she's gonna mingle, and I was going to, but now I'm taken" Mira said innocently.

~(::)~

Laxus entered the club and was searching for a certain lady. Suddenly someone tugged him by the collar and kissed him; He assumed it was a drunk girl so he opeed his eyes and saw Cana. "C-cana!"

"Laxus, what are you doing here, I thought you said Sting was sick?" asked Cana, raising a brow "He is, but I need to meet up with his friend who apparently friends with his doctor." lied Laxus, when suddenly Mira kissed his cheek "Hey, you ready to go now?" asked Mira

"Y-yeah.." Things weren't going so well from there "Hey Cana! How's life?" asked Mira, hugging the brunette "It's been okay, now that I have someone special in my life"

"Like who?!" asked Mira "Laxus.." Cana admitted

"Wait- this Laxus?" asked Mira "Duh.." said Cana

"I see..I've been played like a deck of cards once again.." Mira sighed, looking pained

"what the hell are you blabbing about MJ?" asked Cana "We've been cheated on Cana, but you can have him all you want, I'm leaving.." Mira muttered before running out of the club, tears being shed. "Mira!" yelled Laxus

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Cana "You can't play friends like that! I thought you loved me- we had sex just last night and you even promised! I'm done with this bullshit." Cana ran after Mira, leaving the blonde cheater behind

~(::)~

Mira and Cana were both crying in the Mira's room eating like pigs, many ice cream tubs all over, chip bags opened and half gone and 5 bottles of large soda emptied out. "Fuck love.." said Cana, wiping her tears while Mira wailed even louder, when suddenly Cana lifted the supermodels head and wiped her tears

"Sisters before misters Mira, remember?" asked Cana, making Mira nod and rest her head onto Cana's shoulder "He'll pay-let's get Erza.." said Mira

"Mira!Cana!" yelled a booming voice; the pregnant Scarlet woman came rushing in with the rest of the gang behind, Erza dragging Laxus by his hair, making him wince in pain "E-erza please.." pleaded Laxus

"Shut the fuck up! You hurt two of my friends, and you were playing with their hearts! Their hearts aren't toys and you only want them for all of the fucking right? Well I'll make you not able to reproduce ever again!" hissed Erza, lifting the blonde and kicking his groin really hard, making him cry out in pain.

"I leave the rest to the others, I love seeing people in pain.." snickered Erza, sitting with the two cheated on girls and hugged them "I'll take you two shopping tomorrow, so clear your schedules" said Erza softly, stroking both of their cheeks. Natsu and Gray were pissed so they let it all out on Laxus, while Sting didn't dare to look at his injured brother. Lucy was being held by Sting, not wanting to witness something brutal, so she silently cried onto Sting.

"You fucker! Hurting Mira and Cana?!"

"You passed the line bastard!"

Sting decided to pull out his I pod and put an earphone in one of Lucy's ear while he entered the other in his ear.

"_Fuck away the pain, erase it from your brain. Fake it like you love me, C'mon baby touch me. Show me where it hurts, this Dirty little curse! Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name while I fuck away the pain.."_

"Sting this isn't the song isn't appropriate at this time right now!" scowled Lucy, making Sting sigh and change it. The rest of the night Laxus was shunned by the others and was forced to sleep in the basement. Natsu and Lucy kept whispering sweet nothing's in each others ears in bed because they couldn't sleep, Mira and Cana watched comedies all night, being pigs, but keeping in shape. The rest were sleeping peacefully other than Laxus who regretted cheating on two amazing woman who was also best friends with Lucy.

He knew Lucy wouldn't talk to him for a while and wondered when Layla was coming back from her business trip she left to a long time ago. He hoped this living nightmare was soon to be over so he could apologize; He really fucked things up.

**Ending it right there! I know this chapter was a debate about whether Laxus should go with Mira or Cana so I decided neither because I ship FreedxMira and I don't know about Cana..hehe**

**Until next time minna, and stay otaku-fied!**

**~Crystal-chan:)**


	19. Natsu and Lucy fight

**Hey guys! I'm currently watching fairy Tail (I mentioned this like a billion times!) and I'm currently at the part where only one can be an S- class wizard and Zeref unintentionally attacked Elfman and Evergreen. (I love that couple btw!) I know some of you don't really give a shit and just want to read so go on! Enjoy!**

"good morning minna!" exclaimed Levy, cooking breakfast with Gajeel's help. "mornin" greeted Gray, scratching his side

"Good morning Levy, do you mind making me some pancakes?" questioned Erza, "sure! Hi Lu-chan" Lucy walked over to the kitchen counter and hugged Levy tightly. "Uh, Lulu, you okay?" asked Levy

"She and fire ass got into a fight last night" explained Gajeel "E-eh? How? Why?" asked levy, shaking her blonde friend violently "Later. Right now I want to eat with you girls out on the terrace.." answered Lucy, looking depressed. Levy made Erza her pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries, Mira and cana chocolate chip pancakes and Lucy some pastries and coffee. Juvia seemed to be working, so she already ate breakfast. Gray only wanted something cold from the fridge and she made a whole stack of pancakes for her lover.

Lucy called out all of the ladies to eat with her, so they did while Natsu came walking out, half asleep. He looked at Gajeel's pancakes and his eyes fluttered open. He was about to steal Gajeel's pancakes, but Gajeel threw pancakes with pepper bits at his face "Eat up fucker"

Natsu chewed happily and looked around, seeing only the guys out. "Where's all of the girls?" asked Natsu "On the terrace- highest floor." answered Jellal, reading the newspaper. "Why?" asked Natsu, his mouth full

"Lucy wanted to have a girl talk and Erza had planned something." said Gray "but chew then swallow before talking flame shit"

"Okay, mom.." replied Natsu sarcastically.

-meanwhile with the girls-

"Did you say you were joking?" asked Levy "I did, but then he said he's always wanted a French babe.."

"I'm so lost Lucy-chan! Can you explain it again?" asked Lisa, confused "Yeah I wanna hear how stupid my daddy is for losing someone like you" said Nali, smiling "I want you two to get back together so you can be our mommy!" cheered Lisa, making Lucy hug the twins "Okay so here's what happened.."

-how the fight started-

"Lucy, do you love me?" asked Natsu "No, I love Gray.." answered Lucy sarcastically, but Natsu didn't seem to find the sarcasm hidden in her words. "I thought you loved me Luce?!" roared natsu, standing up and grabbing Lucy's wrist, pulling her close

"Natsu I was just-"

"Don't give me that shit Lucy!" yelled Natsu, pulling her even closer, making their noses touch. "I was only kidding!" shouted Lucy, tears threatening to fall. Natsu let her go and walked away "Yeah right.." he scoffed

"It's true! I love you Natsu, and you know that!" argued Lucy, grabbing his arm "I don't believe it-"

"If you don't believe me then it's better off us not being together!" barked Lucy, tears trailing down her face "I'm gonna find a French babe now- go to your little dick hole Gray" Natsu stormed off, leaving Lucy crying her heart out. "He..doesn't love me..." she wailed over and over, putting herself to sleep. Natsu regretted doing that, but he was enraged that Lucy would say something like that. He walked back into the room when he heard Lucy's soft snores and tucked her into bed, stroking her head. " I messed up big time- hope we talk in the morning.."

-present time-

"He's a big stupid head!" Nali yelled "You were only kidding!" argued Lisa, the twins shaking their heads in disapproval. "Mira and Cana only sighed "Love sucks baby vigina-like dicks" groaned Cana "Don't worry Lucy, you'll find love soon enough!" Mira said, trying to cheer her up

"Same goes for you two- Sorry about my dumbass brother.." apologized Lucy "you don't need to apologize Lucy because I'm already meeting someone" said Cana, making all of the girls gawk

"W-who?!" asked all of the girls in unison "I don't exactly know his name.." said Cana

"How'd you meet him?" asked Mira "Well last night Jenny and I went to the club because Hibiki had something important to discuss so they ended up making up and I think they left early to have sex..anyways I was challenged to a drinking contest and of course I won and I met him when he pulled me to a corner and asked me to fuck him." said Cana, earning stares and weird looks "Did you have sex with him?" asked Erza

"Well I couldn't let him down so...yeah?" Cana shrugged and blushed "You don't get to come on the trip then!" It's for the broken hearted only" said Erza

"But you're married!" yelled Cana "I'm treating the broken hearted" Erza corrected herself "Sheesh..I got it" mumbled Cana before exiting the terrace. "Let's go!" cheered Mira

"Luce let's talk" said Natsu, pulling Lucy away from the two female "No. We have nothing to talk about! Go find yourself a French babe!" hissed Lucy, tugging her arm away, but Natsu got a hold of it again. "Now Lucy, I'm not fucking around" said Natsu, raising his voice

"I'm not either, now shoo, I'm leaving" Lucy tried exiting the terrace, but Natsu wouldn't let her "Urg- Erza a little help?"

"Lucy I think you need to hear what Natsu has to say. Mira and I will be in the living room, waiting." said Erza before tugging Mira away from the broken up couple. "Fine, what do you want?" asked Lucy, pure coldness filling her words

"Why was Nali and Lisa calling me stupid? I didn't do anything wrong" said Natsu "Well they thought you were stupid because you didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice, and you admitted you wanted a French babe to be your girl" said Lucy, not daring to make eye contact "Is that it Mr. Dragneel?" asked Lucy

"Yes Ms. Heartfilia, I'll inform Gray that you want to be fucked by him again" scoffed Natsu, before walking away, but Lucy stopped him "I don't want to be fucked by him. I don't see him as a lover, more as a friend- just know that.. and I've only loved him as a friend.." admitted Lucy before walking out

"Erza!Mira! Let's head out in 5 minutes I want to get myself ready" Lucy ran into her room and into the bathroom, washing her face. She put her make up on and walked on over to her closet to find some clothes. As she was picking clothes Natsu walked in and sat on the bed, staring at the blonde. Lucy picked a white, strapless tank top and a pink mini skirt. As soon as she turned around she saw Natsu eyeing her

"W-what?" asked Lucy, giving Natsu a weird look "Why are you dressing in such tight clothes?"

"I might find a boyfriend at the mall" said Lucy, putting her hair up into a high pony tail. Natsu couldn't take it anymore; He was going crazy, hearing Lucy finding a man other than Natsu. He grabbed Lucy and smashed his lips onto hers making her confused. They parted and looked each other in the eyes.

"You're mine, not anyone else's.." said Natsu sternly, making Lucy only blush and nod "O-okay.." They continued to kiss and decided that having sex would make up for everything.

**crappy chapter ending right? It's not so good, I know, but at least it's updated, so Until next time and stay Otaku-fied..**

**~Crystal-chan:)**


	20. One special night

**Gomennesai minna! I've been a terrible author-chan lately because I didn't update for like 2 or 3 days straight, and I was thinking about if I should update or not, so I decided I was too lazy! I'm being overdramatic now, aren't I? lol anyways here's a special chapter!**

The whole gang was at an amazing French restaurant and everyone knew why. Today was when Natsu was proposing to his former girlfriend, and Erza's baby is due any day now. Natsu stood up and cleared his throat, making everyone's eyes on him now. "As you all know I have something very important to announce.." he started, making everyone smile except for a confused blonde Heartfilia.

"What's happening?" asked Lucy, looking at Natsu then the gang. Natsu smiled and got down on one knee in front of her, making her blush brightly. "I-I'm confused.." she stated when suddenly her mind was all cleared up from the confusion when he pulled out a mini black box. "Lucy..Ever since day one when we met at the bar so you could babysit Nali and Lisa I knew you were the one.." Lucy was blushing madly, tears at the corner of her eyes

"And I also knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, so will be a Dragneel and live with the three of us?" asked Natsu, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring that looked so precious. The tears on Lucy's face fell and she hugged Natsu tightly, almost suffocating him with her grip "Yes!" she exclaimed making everyone in the restaurant clap and cheer. He slipped the ring on her finger, showing how perfectly it fit and kissed her passionately.

After all of the cheering and screaming was over everyone proceeded and ate happily until Erza dropped her eating utensils, staring at nowhere in particular, and wide eyed. "What is it Erza?" asked Jellal, his guard now high up "I-I think my water just broke.." commented the scarlet haired woman, making her friends gasp

"Jellal go pull your car over right now, and the rest of you drive to the hospital asap! I'll just wait until Je-Ah! Jellal hurry!" shrieked Erza, the gang rushing out of the restaurant and doing what they were told, except for Natsu and Lucy. "Lucy go drive now!" barked Erza, wincing and hissing in pain every now and then, but the blonde stayed put.

"I'm not leaving you here! I'm waiting until Jellal shows up" replied Lucy, holding up Erza, and as if it were right on cue Jellal came rushing back in to retrieve his wife. "I got her-go!" yelled Jellal, making the new engaged couple rush to Natsu's car, zooming away from that place. "Uh sir you guys still need to pay." said a waiter, holding his hand out, making Erza glare at him

"Put it on Jude Heartfilia's bill- his daughter got engaged here!" commanded Erza, making the waiter nod quickly and run as fast as he could.

~(::)~

Everyone was in the waiting room, hearing Erza's painful cries, knowing the poor woman was in agony and pain. Nali was clutching onto Natsu's shirt, her fist grabbing a handful of his white dress shirt, curled up in a little ball while Lisa was in Lucy's arms, trying to block out all of the screams. Mira was nowhere to be found, Levy was holding onto Gajeel's hand tightly, and suddenly Jenny and Hibiki walked in.

"How's Titania?" asked Hibiki when suddenly Erza howled in pain, making Hibiki nod slowly "That answers my question"

"Have you see Mi-chan?" asked Levy, looking all around "Well I did see a silver haired beauty in a blondie's car, but you didn't get it from me.." said Jenny, making the whole group gasp "What?! She's with that cheating bastard Laxus?" asked Natsu

"Hey! That's one of my kids your talking about and speaking of kids, your holding one, so don't use foul language" scolded a blonde beauty, making Lucy smile "Mama, when did you get here?" asked Lucy while patting Lisa's back gently. "Oh Jellal and Erza talked to me at the restaurant, so I'll explain later.." Layla only smirked and immediately took a picture of her daughter holding Lisa and Natsu with Nali.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucy "Oh nothing- You look like a mother already! Ah Natsu! I absolutely loved your proposal!" squealed Layla, making Natsu and Lucy blush "Y-you were there?" asked Lucy, making her mother nod. "Like I said I'll explain later!"

~(::)~

After hours of pain a soft cry started, making Jellal's eyes widen and Erza sigh in relief. "It's a girl Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes" stated the doctor, wrapping the newborn in a pink blanket. "S-she's beautiful, right Jellal?" questioned Erza, breathlessly. "Just like you.." The weds kissed and Jellal stood up when he heard the doors open and gasps flew in the room. "Awh.." cooed Lucy and Levy, walking over to the scarlet and hugged her and got a peek of her baby.

"Congratulations Erza!" cheered Lucy, quietly while Levy just played with the baby "What's her name?" asked Layla walking in. "One of my girls already has a kid!" squealed Layla, stroking Erza's sweaty forehead "I'm always here for you okay? And for all you other girls, understand?" asked Layla, making Erza chuckle a bit "I always saw you as a mother, ever since I was little.." said Erza, smiling at the oldest blonde

"Anyways, what is your little girls name?" asked Layla "We were thinking Jerzika Fernandes" said Erza, making Jellal nod his head "Awh! It even has a ring to it!" squealed Mira, walking in and hugging the scarlet woman. "I thought you ditched me for a date.." stated Erza, then only smiled weakly at Mira "I would never do that! Anyways we'll let the three of you rest" said Mira, scooting everyone out. "Okay bye.." said Jellal, closing the door before his baby girl wakes up due to the loud noises.

"I love you two girls.." was what Jellal said before kissing the two and going to sleep on a chair.


	21. Erza figures it out

**I don't knpw how long it's been since I've updated for this story, but Gomen ne minna if I took too long to update. I once again had writer's bock; Fuck it, just read for Mavis sakes! haha**

"Oh Natsu~" moaned Lucy, focusing on her fiancée's tongue all up in her business. "Is this not enough Luce?" asked Natsu in a husky voice, making her blush 50 shades of red. He knew she was begging for more pleasure, so he gently stuck a finger inside of her, making her moans grow more loudly. He looked up to see her face looked like she felt complete bliss; He stuck in another finger in surprise and saw her face scrunch up in pleasure- he was enjoying how his fiancée looked. He went faster and faster, making her pant more, licks were being distributed everywhere in her business, her stomach tightening when she reached her highest peak- and released.

"I see you enjoyed it.." commented Natsu, making the blonde blush in embarrassment "S-shut up!" she squeaked. Natsu slipped off his sweats, revealing his "little friend" "Natsu Dagneel, how many times have I told you- always wear your boxers!" scolded Lucy, sitting up from her previous position. "Psh you always wear a thong! And that's only a few laces!" said Natsu, smirking.

"Well at least I have something on!" pouted Lucy, standing up "Where are you going?" asked Natsu

"We're done for the day" answered Lucy nonchalantly, making the male gawk at her "W-what?! This is how you repay me for doing all of that fingering and licking for you?" asked Natsu, grabbing her wrist to keep her from leaving "Yeah pretty much, I love seeing you suffer baby.." Natsu swore Lucy sounded so sexy just a second ago. He's ever heard that voice before!

"Oh my miss Heartfilia.." tsked Natsu, grabbing the blonde and tossing her onto the bed, hovering over her small figure. "Hm seems like I made a little boy get excited?" asked Lucy, scowling at his smirking face "Can I ask you something?" asked Natsu, kissing her body, liking her moans.

"mmm..yes Natsu..?" asked Lucy, liking the feeling of his hot breath. "Did you ever give Gray head?" asked Natsu, stopping and looking into her eyes. "Dear Mavis.." Lucy muttered "Natsu are you asking me to suck your dick?" asked Lucy, giggling slightly, seeing her fiancée blushing "W-well..er..um..ah shit Lucy don't fuck with my brain like that!" hissed Natsu, making the blonde only push him onto the surface of the bed and kiss him passionately.

"Where'd all of your confidence go darling?" asked Lucy, playing with his odd hair. "I don't know- I think you need to give me more, by doing something.." said Natsu, motioning her to his lower part of his body. "Fine Dragneel, only this ONCE!" Lucy kissed him one more time and sat up, his long member right in front of her. She just sat and stare, until Natsu broke the uncomfortable silence. "What the hell are you doing? Taking pictures to post it as your cover for your novel?" asked Natsu, making the blonde scowl at him

"I-I don't know if it'll fit in my mouth.." deadpanned Lucy, making Natsu smirk "Well it doesn't hurt to try" Lucy sighed and finally held his penis in her right hand "Fuck you Dragneel- I swear if my mouth get hurts in any way, you're paying for my medical bill!" barked Lucy, making him chuckle. Her hand started going up and down in a normal pace,making the male groan a bit, so she took that as a good sign and opened her mouth and put it in. He groaned a bit louder when he felt that his groin was in her warm mouth, her tongue going all around his tip. Her left hand was playing with his balls, and as time grew, her head went up and down, the speed increasing. Natsu cursed silently and when he reached his highest peak she slowed down and took his member out of her mouth, showing he had released. Natsu watched her eyeing it and he chuckled a bit

"what are you doing? Have at it" he suggested making her roll her eyes; After she finished cleaning it up with her mouth Natsu flipped Lucy over and positioned himself. He then entered the blonde, making her moan loudly, and went in a rhythmic pace. "Hah I see you enjoyed it" Lucy said, making Natsu scowl at her and ram her; She screamed in pleasure, and opened her eyes to see Natsu smirking "Wipe that smirk off your face" Lucy hissed

"He saw Lucy was getting a bit bored so he rammed in her from time to time and when he did it once more she screamed his name. Oh how he loved that. "N-natsu.." mumbled Lucy, looking at the male that was grinning at her "You liked that?" asked Natsu, pushing in as deep as he could go, making her scream again, pulling closer to check if he could go any deeper. They both released and were worn out.

~(::)~

Hey Erza can you pass me the tobasco?" asked Lucy, Erza raising her brow "Tobasco? Don't you hate spicy things?" asked Erza, eyeing the blonde "I know, but for some reason I'm craving something spicy

"And you're putting on your plain bagel?! Lucy are you okay?" asked Erza, putting her hands onto the blondes shoulders. Well I keep throwing up in the morning for the past 3 days, and now it's weird cravings" said Lucy, when suddenly Erza shoved Lucy out of the kitchen "We're going shopping!" announced Erza.

~(::)~

"Ah Erza can we buy some things before we leave?" asked Lucy, making the Scarlet mother nod "Just hurry, I need to take care of Jerzika." reminded Erza, Lucy nodded, understanding. "Hey Erza Don't you think this looks cute?" asked Lucy, holding a blue lacy bra near her chest "Come here" instructed the new mother Lucy walked towards the female and handed her the bra "Isn't this a bit too big for you?" asked Erza, putting the bra onto Lucy's breasts making her wince in pain

"Ah! Erza that hurt.." Lucy whined, the scarlet woman quirking a brow "I barely touched you- here let's get this and go"

~(::)~

"Take this" ordered Erza, giving Lucy a small box. "Why do I need to take this?" asked Lucy, tilting her head a slight bit. "Just go!" hissed Erza, the other lady nodding and rushing towards the bathroom. "Hey Erza!" greeted Natsu, heading towards the kitchen, but Erza grabbed his shoulder and forced him in front of her "Y-yes ma'am?" asked Natsu nervously

"When was the last time you and Lucy had sex?" questioned the terrifying Titania "About a week or two ago" answered Natsu

"Shit.."Erza cursed under her breath "What's wrong?" asked Natsu "When's your wedding again?" asked Erza

"In a few days. Layla has been planning everything"

"Good" after about a good ten seconds they heard a scream coming from the bathroom "Lucy!" yelled Erza, running down the hall, Natsu following after. They both stopped at the door and knocked gently "Lucy open up, I need to see" said Erza

"See what?" asked Natsu "You'll find out later" snapped Erza, making Natsu back away, holding his hand up in reasoning. Lucy slowly opened the door and let her best friend in, not letting her fiancée in. "Let me see it" said Erza, putting her hand out, but Lucy only pointed to the counter. She saw that there were_ two_ stripes, instead of one.

"Oh my, congratulations Lucy!" Erza hugged the blonde who seemed quite depressed "Why so sad?" asked Erza, tilting her head up and making hr grin. "I'm gonna be fat Erza" complained Lucy "And I don't have money to buy my clothes after the wedding. That's a lot of money!"

"Don't worry; All of the girls have it under control. Especially Mira and I.."

"I feel bad because you guys are all spending your money on me.." said Lucy, a guilty look plastering her face. "Don't worry Lucy, everything's alright" cooed Erza, again hugging the blonde.

~(::)~

"I have an announcement everyone!" said Lucy, making everyone's attention shift to her "I'm glad the wedding is coming up in a few days because I'll finally be claimed as a Dragneel.." Lucy blushed while Natsu smirked and the twins squealed in joy. "..and also because I'll be able to find a perfect dress"

"Why are you saying that Lu-chan? You're not fat" commented Levy, making the others agree "Do you think you're gaining weight?" asked Gray, making Juvia hit his arm, "Or did fire-ass get ya pregnant?" asked gajeel, making her head tilt down and nod slowly. Gasps were heard and even quiet cheers.

"Congrats Lucy!" Mira cheered

"Yay! A new Dragneel!" squealed the twins in unison, "Aw babe, this is what you were panicking in the bathroom about?" asked Natsu, smirking, and kissed his pregnant fiancée's cheek "Yeah.."

"No! When the hell did this happen?!" shouted Sting, dropping all of his luggage and pulling his sunglasses off. "Where the fuck have you been?" asked Natsu "Shut your mouths! Jerzika is asleep with Jellal and if any of you dare to wake her up, I'll hurt you.." threatened the tired mother, walking out and sitting on a chair. Her stomach was slowly decreasing it's size day by day, and her tank top that she had on was riding up her tummy a bit.

"Sting, where have you been? Hawaii?" asked Erza, eyeing his clothes, and Laxus walked in with shorts on and a freaking surfboard. "Yes actually. Didn't you guys notice?" asked Laxus, sounding a bit hurt "Yes, but we thought Layla kicked both of your asses out" snorted Gajeel, crossing his arms. "I would never do that! Unless if it was reasonable.." said Layla walking in.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Layla "Lucy's pregnant" snickered Lisa and Nali, making Layla gawk, and faint. Everyone ran to her side and tried their best to revive her, and luckily they succeeded. "Oh..I had such a beautiful dream you guys... Lucy was pregnant.." Layla giggled like a school girl and started playing with Gray's cheeks

"You didn't knock her up again right?" asked Layla, squeezing his cheeks as hard as she could "Ah! N-no ma'am!" squeaked Gray, making Juvia chuckle

"I did" said Natsu, making Layla stare at him for a good minute and smile as wide as she could "Awh! You'll make the cutest babies! I just know it! Lisanna was such a beautiful lady and you two made such gorgeous daughters, now let's see what you and Lucy's kids will look like!" squealed Layla, making everyone sweat drop.

"Thanks for the compliment Layla" thanked Natsu "Oh call me mom from now on!" Layla kissed his cheek and started running everywhere "I have to go shopping kids! I'll be back!"

"But it's 10:30 mama" reasoned Lucy "Go rest Lucy dear! You don't want to make that baby of yours a grumpy kid." warned Layla "It's still an egg mama" Lucy flushed red; She hopes her mother doesn't go overboard with her shopping..

**Well this chapter took me almost the whole day to make! Lol it's probably short.. Until next time and stay otaku-fied!**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	22. Mr and Mrs Dragneel

**Hey minna! From now on I'll just update a fanfic a day, instead of wracking my brain, forcing it to come up wit ideas for every single one. If I have time-ahem, I mean when I feel like it, I'll update, but I won't let you guys hang on for too long. The max I won't update will be about two to five days. If a week, which I highly doubt, I'll tell you guys in a note or something. Here is a special chapter, so read carefully!**

"Knock, knock! I'm coming in!" sang Mira, opening the door, to reveal a couple having a hot make-out session. "Oh!" gasped Mira, seeing the two were busy. She snickered, and closed the door quietly, seeing Layla was standing there. "Can I go in or is Lucy busy doing something?" questioned Layla, Mira giggling like a school girl.

"Oh Lucy's very busy right now.." Layla knew what she meant, so the two held onto each other and started squealing like school girls. Suddenly a pink haired male came out, eyeing the ladies. "Hey Natsu, what were you doing in there? Aren't you supposed to get ready?" asked an evil Mira, making Natsu blush slightly.

"I was helping Luce put on her dress.." lied Natsu, making Layla giggle and Mira tsk at him "We know what you two were doing-you naughty boy.." commented Layla, making Natsu blush harder, and walked away to the other guys. The ladies looked at each other and entered the room seeing Lucy struggling to zip up her white princess gown. She swirled around and looked at the two, a pout plastering her face "C-can you guys help with this?" asked Lucy, turning to face both ladies

"Sure Lucy!" exclaimed Mira, zipping up Lucy without a problem, while layla pouted. "That's a mothers job.."

"Well I am her second mother" smirked Mira, making Lucy and Layla laugh and give her a hug. "More like sister"

Mira and Layla looked at each other and immediately a glint appeared in their eyes, making Lucy very nervous;She knew Mira and Layla had a lot in common, especially since they were both matchmakers. "So Lucy..what were the bride and groom doing while you were getting 'ready'?" asked layla, making Lucy's cheek fell like they were on fire.

"N-nothing! I was helping him!" screeched Lucy, making Mira's smirk only widen. "Well what if I said, I walked in while you two were doing something?"

"Doing what exactly?" asked a scarlet haired mother, holding onto her baby girl who already had patches of blue hair, just like her father's hair. "Nothing! Let's just get ready.." said Lucy, feeling that if she told Erza that she and Natsu were having a little 'privacy' time, Natsu would've been dead. "You're right, Makarov said that we go on in 5 minutes"

"The short man from Fairy Tail?" asked Lucy, remembering how she'd party with that guy; Erza nodded "He's attending"

"Okay, let's get going girls, Lucy needs to freshen up before heading out" said commanded Layla, swatting everyone out, including herself. She gave her daughter one sweet smile before exiting with the rest. Lucy put on her sparkling tiara, checked her heel, teeth, and her dress. Her lips were pink, plump and glossy, as usual and she had a tad bit of make-up on. She grinned and exited the room with her bouquet. She was at the start of the isle when she heard makarov saying "The wedding shall begin shortly"

She hooked her left arm with Laxus, seeing Sting was practically sobbing rivers in the corner, saying how Lucy was growing up so fast. She smile gently at Laxus who only smirked at his little sister and winked at Mira, who smiled at him. Music started playing, making the two walk slowly down the isle. Lucy looked in the crowd to see Wendy and Romeo also attending, big smiles on their faces. She approached Nasu, seeing he looked all handsome, and had a smirk on his face, but it fell when Nali and Lisa ame running down the isle, throwing flower petals everywhere. They looked rushed, and their pretty tiaras were all messed on their heads. The two girls smiled nervously, earning a good laugh from everyone. Lucy kissed Laxus' cheek, along with the twins before the two were running with their new 'uncle Laxus'.

"You may now be seated everyone.."

~(::)~

"Do you, Natsu, take Lucy as your newly wed wife?" asked Makarov, making Natsu reply a stern "I do"

"Do you, Lucy, take Natsu as your new husband?"

"I do"

"Then you may-" Natsu stuck a beer bottle in his face before pulling Lucy into a passionate kiss. The crowd laghed and cheered on the newly weds, seeing Natsu and Lucy were enjoying themselves. While Natsu and Lucy were making out, Natsu licked the bottom on her lip, asking for entrance, but she declined, smirking. He felt her smirk so he forcefully opened her mouth and explored, while they fought for dominance. People took pictures and videos of the two and they eventually broke apart after the whole thing. They were flushed and breathless, looking to see the gang, minust the best man and maid of honor.

"Where's Juvia and Gray?" asked Lucy, making everyone look around until Nali and Lisa pushed through and jumped onto Lucy and Natsu. "They're in the back, kissing" said Nali, obviously disgusted, but Lisa only sighed happily when she spotted Hibiki walking over. He crongratulated the two and kissed Lisa's cheek. She squealed, while Nali only snorted. He noticed and kissed Nali's cheek, making her blush furiously.

"H-hey!" everyone laughed and decided to go pig out. The twins pulled Lucy to a kids table, and hugged her tightly "You're our new mommy now!" cheered Nali "I hope it's going to be another girl!" exclaimed Lisa, putting her tiny hands on Lucy's stomach. Lucy only smiled and kissed the girls foreheads.

"I guess I'm a Dragneel now huh?"

"Yes you are, and if you dare become anything else, I'll have some problems to deal with.." whispered Natsu, making Lucy only blush "Why would I ever leave my one love?" asked Lucy, smirking while Natsu grinned and kissed her square on the mouth. People took pictures of the new family, when Sting started threatening Natsu there was basically a food fight between the new relatives. Everyone joined in on breaking the two up and they eventually did. Erza scolded Natsu for ruining half of the room, earning a big red bump on his head, along with Sting. Natsu and Lucy slow danced on the dance floor, while others had the time of their lives.

Lucy was so going to remember this moment of her life. She sighed in happiness when she walked outside, sitting on the bench. "Why didn't I marry him sooner?" she asked herself, sighing in bliss when she heard her new husband chuckle "You heard that?"

"Yeah..but at least we're married now-I want you to have our baby so we can make a new one" whined Natsu, making Lucy giggle. "Be patient.." He only pouted while she kissed his cheek. She ended up earning kisses everywhere.

**Minna this fanfic is coming to an end soon! About two or three chapters left, then this adventure will officially be over! I'm sobbing right now! Well until next time, and stay Otaku-fied! Leave a review, for me?**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	23. Five Dragneel's

**Konnichiwa minna! I need your help so we could help a fellow author-chan of mine! And for you curious george's out there, it's LaynaPanda, one of my favorite authors of all time! I need you guys to go on facebook (you don't need an account) and press the link that talks about a tour with 5SOS. We need your help by voting for her everyday! It's her dream and it would be a great help if you guys would vote for her. Please, I'm begging you all! Please PM me for more details or questions,and I'm willing to make fanfics for you guys that vote constantly. PM me if you'll help and tell me what couple from an anime (gomen, but I need to know the anime) and I'll make it. I'm willing to make all of you guys fanfics for LaynaPanda's sake. She means a lot to me. Or PM me or LaynaPanda for the URL of the website. Sadly we aren't able to put URL's on these a/n.**

It's been 9 months since the wedding of Natsu and Lucy and have been waiting patiently for their new kid. Nali and Lisa were verey exicted finding out it'd be a girl, but Natsu just pouted about how he was the only guy in the family. "Lucy! Why is it a girl and not a boy? I wanted to teach him a few fighting moves!" whined Natsu, making the blonde pregnant lady only sigh and put her novel down.

"Natsu, I can't choose the baby's gender and besides, who said this is our last kid?" Lucy winked at the pink haired male while a smirk formed on his lips. "I swear when that bump is gone, I'll make you pregnant" purred Natsu, but only recieved a horrified expression plastering Lucy's face. "Natsu! I want to at least be fit again for a few months!" snapped the angered blonde, making her husband only laugh out loud. "How's Luke been doing?" asked Natsu

"Oh he's been great, living with Sting and laxus should really change him. Well since they're his legal guardians now, but Laxus and Sting are fighting about who should get full control of Luke"

"Aren't they in like England now?"

"No, Japan" Natsu sighed and rested his head gently on Lucys stomach, but Lucy suddenly pushed Natsu's head off violently. "Ow Luce! What's wrong?" asked Natsu, rubbing his head, but only stared at the blonde who looked a bit shocked. "What's wrong?" repeated natsu

"I-I think my..water broke.." stuttered Lucy, making the pinket pick up the blonde, the bridal way and ran out, towards the car. "Natsu!" yelled Erza, running out, towards the rushed couple, Jerzika following behind with Jellal. "No time! Tell everyone to get to the hospital!" instructed Natsu, speeding away towards the nearest hospital. Erza immediately knew that Lucy was going to give birth.

"Everyone! We need to go to the hospital! Lucy's giving birth!" exclaimed the scarlet mother, making everyone panic and grab their belongings before heading towards the place.

~(::)~

Lucy's screams of pain drove Natsu crazy! He absolutely disliked it because it made him think how he couldn't help the pain go away. "Luce, just hang in there.." whispered Natsu, squeezing her hand, but she only squeezed harder when she felt apin lingering below. While Lucy was in labor, the gang was out, in the waiting room, desperately waiting for some news when suddenly three males came rushing in.

"Where is she?! My poor sister! It's all Dragneel's fault!" yelled Sting, when he saw the gang he ran towards Gray and grabbed a fist-full of his shirt. "She has to go through this again! First you and now Natsu!" Gray only smirked, causing Sting to raise a brow "Well you should know Natsu by now..he's been wanting a boy for a while now, and I think he won't stop making your little sister pregnant until he gets one, or he's just doing it for the feeling" This made Sting faint while Laxus and Luke tried reviving him.

"Daddy didn't want any girls?" asked Lisa, tears threatening to fall, making Gray panic "No! He loves you guys! I-I just wanted to make your uncle Sting to shut up.." replied Gray, holding onto Lisa nervously while Juvia held onto a sleeping Nali. Mira and Layla were containing their squeals while Erza and Jellal were playing with Jerzika. Meanwhile gajeel and Levy were arguing about whether Lucy and Natsu are going to keep having kids until they get a boy or if they'll keep going.

"Salamader ain't giving bunny-girl any kids after he get a damn dude!"

"No Gajeel! You're wrong! He will continue and make Lucy miserable!"

"Will you guys shut up! Sting can't take it!" snapped Laxus, making Gajeel stand up and growl at the oldest blonde "You shut up!" Levy shut her boyfriend up while Mira helped Laxus out. After what seemed like years a nurse came out. "You may see Mr. and mrs. Dragneel now, but please keep your voices down." Erza and Jellal gave a sleeping Jerzika to Layla who was gladly rocking her back and forth while the rest were slowly getting up to see Lucy and Natsu with their new kid. When they walked in the couple walked in they saw a tired blonde and a restless pinkie with a baby in Lucy's arms.

"This is Nashi guy.." whispered Lucy, making Erza and Jellal peep at the baby's face. Erza could tell that Nashi would be a very beautiful lady, and have reckless traits from her father too, but she would still be a bright person. Natsu held onto Nashi while more people scattered in the room, congratulating the parents and getting a chance to look at Nashi. When Natsu got a hold of his daughter, nali and Lisa came rushing by his side, looking at Nashi with curious eyes.

"Will her hair be pink or blonde?"asked Lisa "Brown or onyx eyes?" asked Levy, when suddenly Nashi's eyes opened. She had chocolate brown orbs just like her mother. "Aww~" cooed all of the ladies while the men only nodded in approval. A bit later everyone decided to go home because Natsu kicked them out and they wanted to rest while Nali and Lisa stayed. They two fell asleep on the couch and Natsu kissed all of his girl's foreheads before resting in a chair next by the hospital bed.

"My four girls..." he whispered softly before drifting off, holding Lucy's hand.

**Well I know this was very short, but can you guys scroll back up and read the a/n I put? Remember! PM me for the URL or for questions and for your fanfic couple. You must vote for Ellena everyday in order for me to make a fanfic for you! This journey is also coming to an end minna! I'm sad, but all stories have endings right? Just one chapter left until this adventure will finally be over. Until next time and stay Otaku-fied!**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


End file.
